Old Man Sage
by maverick9871
Summary: An old man appears one day and brings about a change that will take the world by storm. Who is he and what will his arrival cause. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything else

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, 5 years after the Kyuubi attack, an old man with a staff, dressed in a pair of brown pant, red shirt, blue cloak with faded blond hair and grayish purples eyes walked up to the gates of Konoha.

A pair of Chunnin looked at him as he approached and one of them said "Hello sir, welcome to Konoha. What is the purpose of your visit."

The man said "Who am I you say...Hm...truthfully, I don't remember my name, it's been years since anyone has actually called me by it. Most folks calm old man Sage or just Sage if you prefer. I've come to Konoha because I once lived here in my younger years and decided to come back for my final rest you could say." as he rubbed his chin while looking in thought.

The Chunnin looked at each other and one said "About how long ago has it been since you lived here."

Sage said "Hmm...100 years give or take a decade or 2. I remember sparing with Hashirama and Tobimaru Senju and Madara Uchiha...of coarse Konoha wasn't as big as she appears now. 4 faces on the mountain huh...they got Hashirama nose wrong, It was bent the other way, trust me, I can't tell you the number of times I broke that thing."

The Chunnin were wide eyed and the one at the desk said "You fought the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage."

Sage looked at him and said "Of coarse I have you snot nose punk. Hasn't anyone taught you not to question your elders."

The Chunnin said "Oh, forgive me for my insult Sage-san."

Sage chuckled and said "Kid, never take things at face value, questioning your elders is something you actually should do. Even if they yell at you for showing lack of respect. Most of those of us who make it to old age forget the value of life and care more for our own comfort then we do the needs of others after everything we sacrificed to live as long as we have. That's why people question are sanity because we lose touch with the needs of others and the pain others feel. Pain is an ugly thing. Pain leads to suffering, suffering leads to death and death leads to war which leads to more pain...it's a never ending spiral of darkness that consumes the world...each of us play a part in it, ninja and civilian alike...to bring peace people must see the pain of others and help each other stop the spread of pain. If the people of the world would do that then peace could someday be achieved." as he looked lost in thought.

The Chunnin hearing Sages words looked at each other and one said "Um...is there anything we can do to make your stay here easier sir."

The Sage said "Remember my words, look around you and help someone who is in pain, even if it is but one small child. Do so and that child will take the lesson you taught him or her to heart and use them in thier life to pass them on to others and slowly the pain in the world will be reduced one person at a time...Now if you both don't mind I have had a very long journey and I want to find a place to sit and rest my tired bones so may I go."

The Chunnin said "Go ahead old man Sage."

Sage said "Thank you." as he slowly started to walk into the village.

Sage after entering the village slowly walked through the village until he got to the Hokage tower. When he got there he walked into the building and saw several people walking around. He shook his head and walked up to the 2nd floor and walked into the hall or records.

A woman sat reading a magazine behind a long bar counter and said "Yes, can I help you." without looking up.

Sage said "Yes, I was wondering if there was a large lot of land for sale with forest and a water source running through it."

The woman behind the counter looked up from her magazine and said "Well it depends, are you wanting it inside of town and when you say large lot of land what exactly ."

Sage said "I want a lot of land because I plan to start me a farm to grow my own food and I really want to build my own dream home since I plan to make this my last home until I leave this world and I don't want someone elses work. I want mostly forest with river or ponds so that way I can get water to irrigate my land...Hmm, how about 10 acres of land."

The woman said "Hmm...let me check see if I can't find something for you...I assume you are wanting to use the trees to make your buildings."

Sage said "Yes."

The woman nods and went to the back and came back a few minutes later and said "Alright, I have 3 properties that match your description. The first is a piece of land with 12 acres of land and all woods with a single pond on it. It's in the woods about 2 miles outside of the village. Next is a piece of land with 7 acres of land with 2 rivers flowing through it but is near training ground 44 also known as the forest of death. The last piece of land is actually the closes to the land you described with lots of wood, a river and a pond and is actually close to the village near the south-east park, however do to the location it is at, the price is actually 3 times higher then the other 2 lands combined."

Sage said "I see...well I will still take it as I don't really have a need for money when I die but I never did like paper money so if it is alright I would like to pay for it in gold."

The woman eyes widen as Sage set 3 gold bars on the counter and sadi "I assume this will be enough."

The woman said "More then enough sir."

Sage said "Then I would like the title recorded as sold but I want the title myself with the Hokage stamp on it and an official note from the Hokage stating the property is mine to do with as I please and can not be siezed for any reason by the Hokage, councils, or clans as well as all previous ownership or claims to the land are revoked. Can you make that happen Hokage-sama." as Sage turned and looked at the door behind him and saw the Sandaime standing there.

The Sandaime said "I don't see a problem with your request but may I ask why you want something like that."

Sage chuckled and said "As the nice lady here stated, it is close to the parks and once I put all the effort into having the land cleared and a home built there the price of the land will only increase and I figure that someone may try and use some legal loop hole to either take it while I am still alive or after I give it to someone when I die they may try and interfere with my gift to the person in order to make a profit off of it. I maybe old but I'm not senile and I know that greed can make the best of people do the worst of things."

The Sandaime said "Yes, greed is a deadly sin. I had heard an interesting report from a couple of guards at the gate and I had to meet someone who claimed they were as old as you claim to be."

Sage said "It's not every day you meet someone older then yourself huh." in an amused tone.

The Sandaime said "Or one who knew the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage."

Sage said "Yes, Hashirama was a character, as was his wife Mito from what I heard."

The Sandaime's eyes widen slightly and said "Oh, you knowed her."

Sage said "Not directly, Hashirama and I met under less friendly circumstances, her name came up a few times...something that was common when Madara Uchiha was around though he refered to her usually as THAT BITCH or things along those lines, not very original if you ask me. That's one man who I would gladly see burning in hell after all the innocent lives were destroyed by his quest for revenge and power, tell me, are the Uchiha still got sticks up thier asses or have they mellowed out over the years."

The Sandaime chuckled and said "The latter I'm afraid though some are more...redeeming."

Sage smiled and said "Well if you can write that for me I would be appreciative Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime said "You said you were planning to give the property to someone, mind if I ask who."

Sage said "Don't know yet. I'm more of a pacifist these days and I mostly want to try and leave my mark on the next generation so that maybe thier generation can surpass our own and finally bring true peace to the world. I hope to find someone who has that spark that makes them empathic to the pain of other so that he or she could use that empathy to help reduce thier pain so that those who are helped can help others. If I can find someone like that then I will teach them all I know as well as give them my home so they may continue my work in my place."

The Sandaime said "A truly honorable and noble dream you have. I wish you luck with that but if I may, what did you mean train. Are you a Shinobi."

Sage said "Not for a long, long time. I'm just old man Sage now, a Sage who dreams of peace and long dead friends and family. No name, no home." in a sad tone.

The Sandaime nods and said "Very well, welcome to Konoha and perhaps you and I can see each other some time."

Sage said "Perhaps we can discuss old twin scales hip problems some time while enjoying a smoke."

The Sandaime chuckled and said "Sounds like a good idea though I have my eternal enemy to defeat first."

Sage said "Paperwork."

The Sandaime nods while writing a scroll and handed it to Sage who also took the title and the Sandaime said "Mi, I see 3 bars of gold and the price for the land here is well below that, close up, take those bars to the bank to cash and bring the change to me along with the bank reciept. I'll make sure that you get the change Sage-san."

Sage said "Do what you feel you must. I'm going to look around and then head to my property to make plans, good day Hokage-sama and you as well Mi-chan." as he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Sage was sitting in the park near his property and saw a blond hair boy with blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on his face sitting alone on a swing looking down.

Sage closed his eyes and shook his head before he got up and walked over to the boy and said "Hello young man. Are you alright."

The boy blinked and looked up and said in an unsure voice "Are you talking to me."

Sage said "Yes, I was asking if you are alright. I was sitting over there on the bench resting and thinking to myself when I saw you sitting here all alone. You look kind of depressed, something that does not belong on a childs face so I thought I would ask if you were alright."

The boy said quitely "I...yeah, I guess...um...nobody wants to play with me."

Sage nods and walked behind the boy and began to pull bag on the swing and the boy said "Hey, what are you going to do."

Sage said "Play with you. You are sitting on a swing so I thought I would push you so you could play." as he pushed the boy forward causing the boy to smile a true smile.

30 minutes later Sage said "Alright my young friend, I'm afraid that is all I can do today, I need to find someone to help me so I can't play any longer."

The boy said "Wait, I can help you old man."

Sage laughed and said "You almost got my name right, most people call me old man Sage or Sage for short and who are you."

The boy said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sage said "I see, it's nice to meet you Naruto and it's kind of you to offer to help me but you don't even know what I need help with. How can you know if you can help me or not."

Naruto said "I'll do anything I can to help you Sage."

Sage said "What about your friends and family, shouldn't you be getting home."

Naruto looked down and said "I...I don't have any friends or family...or a home. I got kicked out of the orphanage last month."

Sage nods and said "I see...alright come over here and sit down in front of the bench and I'll tell you what I want to do while I rest my bones. If you still want to help me I'll let you." as he walked over and sat down on the bench he was on before with Naruto walking beside him and sat down on the ground in front of Sage.

Sage said "Now Naruto, you see those woods there on the corner of the park." as he pointed with his hand.

Naruto nods and Sage said "I just recently bought those woods. I plan to use those woods to build me a nice home and farm there...but you see, I'm an old man and while I was strong when I was younger I need someone to actually do the work for me...whoever helps me has to be strong, has to be a good listener, and willing to work hard and never give up no matter how tough it gets. Are you that person Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes."

Sage said "Then prove it to me, I am going to teach you something to help make you stronger, I will sit here and wait until you either give up or complete what I am going to teach you. If you complete it I will hire you to help me and in exchange for helping me I will teach you things and tell you stories about people I know however you can't use what I teach you to attack, you can only use what I teach you to protect. Do you agree."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Very well, you know that you live in a village full of ninja right...good, then do you know that ninja use an energy inside thier bodies called chakra. Everyone has chakra in them but it takes special training to use it. If you are going to help me then you are going to have to learn to use chakra. Are you willing to do that...good, then listen and I will teach you how to draw out your chakra. Chakra is created by mixing your physical energy which is energy you get from excercise and eating and mental energy which is energy you get from reading and learning things. Do you know how to read Naruto...you don't, well then I guess I will have to teach you to read later but for now you need to learn to draw on your chakra. The first step to drawing chakra is to find it. Now look at how I move my hands, this is called the Ram seal. I want you to put your hands in this position...no move your left finger a little higher...rest your right hand a little...curve your pinky a little more...good, now take your hands apart...now put them back in the ram seal...no move your middle left finger higher...good, now rest your hands...and now form the ram seal...good, rest them again...now ram seal...great job Naruto. Now to draw out your chakra you must close your eyes and rest your hands and then form the ram seal."

Naruto closed his eyes and formed the ram seal and Sage said "Now feel a change in your body, feel a spark of energy that is deep inside of you that isn't there when your hands not in the ram seal. Rest your hands and then put them in the ram seal but feel inside yourself, search for the energy and when you find it imagine it as a rope and grab the rope and pull as hard as you can. Ignore everything else around you until you pull your chakra out. That is all I can tell you, the rest is up to you."

For the next 3 hours Naruto sat there trying to find his chakra and Sage sat in front of him meditating before Sage opened his eyes and said "Perhaps you should rest Naruto, nobody forcing you to do this right now, I'm sure you could come back to do this later. You could always just give up and I can go see if I can't find someone else who can help me, maybe someone would be willing to help an old tired man like me somewhere." and thought "_Just a little more, your almost there."_

Naruto gritted his teeth and said "You don't need to worry old man Sage, I will be the one to help you..." as charkra began to appear coming off of Naruto.

As it did Sage said "Well done Naruto. You passed." and Naruto eyes widen and he said "I did...YES." as he jumped to his feet before he felt light headed and passed out.

Sage chuckled and thought "_Well done Naruto."_ before he bent over and picked Naruto up and both disappeared into the woods.

When Naruto awoke he found himself laying on the ground in the forest with a camp fire in front of him with some fish roasting on it and on the other side of the fire sat in a lotus position, Sage who said "I see your finally awake Naruto, congradulatins on drawing out your chakra. I'm proud of you."

Naruto sat up and looked around and said "Where are we old man Sage."

Sage said "We are in the woods that I own. Here, your probably hungry." as he handed Naruto one of the fish while taking one for himself.

Naruto saw the fish and quickly began to eat it and Sage slowly ate his.

When Naruto was finished Sage said "You should eat your food slower Naruto and make sure it is safe to eat. Also if you eat slower it won't take as much food to fill you up. Your probably still hungry."

Naruto looked sheepish and Sage said "Well we can worry about that later, for now that you know how to draw out your charka you must learn to control it." as he picked up a leaf off the ground and Sage said "Watch what I do." as he placed a leaf on his forehead and it began to float above his head a few inches amazing Naruto who said "Hey, how did you do that old man Sage."

Sage chuckled and said "I am using my chakra to make this float. This is called the Leaf floating excercise. Remember this Naruto, power means nothing if you don't know how to control it. Remember how you passed out when you drawn out your chakra, that was because you used up nearly all your chakra because you couldn't control it. If you run out of chakra you could die so you have to be careful and learn to control your chakra correctly so you could use it wisely. Do you understand."

Naruto thought a moment and said "It's like chopsticks, if you don't know how to use them then you can't pick up your food."

Sage chuckled and said "Something like that. You'll understand better as you get older. Now if you want to learn to do the leaf excercise it will take time and I need to see you want to learn to use your chakra so to prove to me that you want to earn the right to learn it I got 3 things I want you to do."

Naruto said "Alright, what do you want me to do."

Sage said "Well, I cut down that tree over there to cut some fire wood from it because I don't want to get cold and I also had to catch these fish so we could eat and I don't know how long it will be before it rains and I want to stay dry and warm and have a full belly while you learn the leaf excercise. Doesn't that sound like a good idea."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Since your going to have to get wet to catch the fish it would be a good idea to have a way to get dry so why don't you cut us some more fire wood off that cut down tree." as he stood up and walked past the end of the tree and went about 5 ft from the base and pulled out a kunai and said "Here, this should be enough." as he stab the kunai into the tree.

Naruto asked "Um, what should be enough."

Sage walked over to a small hatchet that had a 16 inch handle and said "You see this hatchet, what I want you to do is use it to cut this section of tree to that kunai into fire wood for us. Now watch me and see how to use this." as he took a couple of swings into the tree which was 3 ft thick.

Sage said "Did you see how I did that."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Then show me."

Naruto walked over and drawed back and Sage grab Naruto arm and said "No, remember what I said about control and power, you were about to put all your strength into that swing and would have hurt yourself. You have to control your swing and make your cut even so that you don't waste energy on something you don't have to. Now try again but this time control yourself."

Naruto nods and drawed back and swung the hatchet into the tree and frowned and said "My cut didn't go as deep as yours."

Sage said "Because I am better at controlling my strength then you are right now. Also don't worry about comparing yourself to others, just do your best. That is all anyone can ask of you."

Naruto nods and swung again and said "Good, now if you don't want to tire yourself out to soon, start with one arm and cut one side of and then switch sides and use your other arm, I like to make a game out of it myself, take 10 swings with one arm then switch and do 10 swings with the other. That way both your arms are working evenly and your body is balanced. Also be careful and don't hurt yourself. I can't teach you anything if your hurt."

Naruto nods and Sage started to walk away and Naruto said "Hey, where are you going."

Sage said "Well, I thought since you were going to cut us enough fire wood to last us a couple of days then I could catch some fish for supper and tomorrow if you are done with the wood I will teach you to catch our fish at breakfast and then at dinner tomorrow you can catch our fish to eat. After breakfast tomorrow though I will teach you how to make a shelter so we can stay dry."

Naruto said "OK, good luck old man Sage." as he went back to chopping wood with the hatchet.

When Sage returned to camp several hours later Naruto looked exhausted and had most of the 5 ft cut into odd looking pieces and sage said "Naruto, remember what I said about cutting even."

Naruto nods as he was looking at the 2 fish Sage had and Sage said "Well, why do you think I said that."

Naruto blinked and said "Huh...I don't know."

Sage said "Because by having even cuts the logs would have been more even then they are and would have been neater where you could have stacked them in a pile and they wouldn't have taken much space. Life is about balance Naruto. You have to find a balance between mind and body if you want to have a balanced spirit. Now you did good so far and you still have work to do and until it's finished I can't teach you to catch fish. Now why don't you stack what you have cut into as neat a pile as you can and then rest until the fish are done cooking and then we can eat and I'll be getting some sleep. You can do what ever you want." as he put some wood on the fire and began to clean the fish before putting a couple of sticks through them and putting them on the fire.

While this was going on Naruto had began to clean up the wood into a pile.

Naruto finished just as Sage pulled the fish off the fire and Sage said "Here you go." as he handed Naruto one of the fish.

Naruto forgetting the words Sage had said earlier in the day quickly ate his fish and when he was done looked at Sage who still had some of his fish left and Sage said "I tried to tell you earlier about eating to fast but you didn't listen."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and said "Sorry, I..."

Sage shrugged his shoulders and said "It's not my problem, your the one who still hungry. Maybe next time you will remember my words." As he slowly finished eating while Naruto sat there watching him.

Sage then leaned back and said "Hm, that was good." as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a flute and began to play.

Naruto sat there and listened to the calm and gentle music from the flute for over an hour when Sage stopped and said "Well I guess I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." as he laid down.

Naruto said "Good night Sage." as he laid down also and soon fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke and saw a fish on the fire and his mouth watered and Sage said "Good morning Naruto." as he reached for the fish and began to eat it.

Naruto blinked and said "Hey, where's my fish."

Sage stopped eating and looked at Naruto and said "Still in the river since you haven't caught it yet."

Naruto said "But...you were suppose to teach me how to catch them."

Sage said "And you had a job you were suppose to do and have yet to finished. How can you start another job if you don't finish the one your on first."

Naruto pouted and Sage took his time to slowly eat in front of Naruto who stomach grumbled and Naruto said "Stupid stomach, stupid sage."

Sage stopped eating and looked at Naruto and said "Well if you feel that way you don't have to stay. The park where we met is that way. I'm not forcing you to stay."

Naruto eyes widen and said "What...wait, I didn't mean that I..."

Sage looked at him and said "Every action has a reaction Naruto, you could make a friend an enemy or an enemy a friend from a single act. You can't go through life just feeling sorry for yourself and blaming others for your own problems. Nothing will be handed to you in life, you have to earn it."

Naruto looked down and said "I'm sorry."

Sage said "Actions speak louder then words Naruto. If your sorry prove it. I'll be back in a few hours." as he got up and left.

Naruto looked at where Sage walked away toward and then looked at the log and got up and moved toward the log.

Several hours later when Sage returned he saw a neat pile of wood with still some messy looking wood in it but not as much. He also notice that Naruto had cut all the way up to the kunai and found Naruto wasn't there.

Sage closed his eyes and concentrated before he smiled a little and walked deeper into the woods. When he came to a river he saw Naruto with a long stick that was about 4 ft wide with a point carved at the end and the kunai from the log laying on the ground.

Sage saw Naruto stab the stick in the water and growled and Sage said "Any luck." causing Naruto to scream and turn around scared while putting his hand to his chest.

Naruto said "Not funny." as Sage laughed.

Sage said "I saw you finished the log and attempted to catch dinner huh. Good, you can't have someone holding your hand every step of the way. Sometimes you have to do things yourself."

Naruto frowned and said "Sage...What am I doing wrong."

Sage walked over and sat down and said "Have a seat."

Naruto did and Sage said "Alright, you see, your eyes are what is wrong."

Naruto asked "My eyes." sounding confused.

Sage said "Yes, you eyes are tricking you because of the water is making you believe the fish is in one place when it is actually some where else. Now watch me." as he rolled up his pants legs and walked out into the water which came up to his knees and said "Now remember what I said about power and control. This applies in everything including here, now be quite and watch and I'll teach you how to catch a fish with just your hands though it may take a while."

Naruto sat there and watched as Sage just stood there perfectly still as the water rolled past him with both his hands in the water and after about 10 minutes Naruto saw Sage pull his hands together with a trout in trout in his hands shocking Naruto and Sage walked back up on shore and Naruto said "How did you do that."

Sage turned away from Naruto a moment and then turned back around and Naruto saw the fish was gone and said "Hey, where did the fish go."

Sage said "1 lesson at a time Naruto. If you give a man a fish you feed him for a day, teach a man to fish and you feed him for a life time. Now listen and I'll explain what I did to catch the fish. All life is connected and balanced. Especially in Nature. Now you see, when I walked out into the water and stood there with my hands in the water I was not doing anything to disturb nature. I became balance in every action I took with nature until the animals that live in nature like the fish though that I was just another part of thier enviroment and swam right up to me and all I had to do then was simply lift the fish out of the water without the fish knowing I was there until it was to late."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "Amazing."

Sage said "Now why don't you try it. Remember, become one with nature."

Naruto walked out into the water and soon which was up to his waist and stood there with his arms under water and said "It's cold."

Sage nods and said "True but you need to learn to deal with the weather. Winter will be on us in a few months."

Naruto frowned and looked at the water and after 5 minutes he said "The fish aren't coming."

Sage chuckled and said "Be patient Naruto, feel the water as it passes by you, become one with it. It's a living thing just like you are with a spirit itself and if you don't respect it, then it will not respect you."

Naruto looked at Sage and thought "_Is he serious."_ before looking at the water.

20 minutes later Naruto saw a fish swimming toward him and he got excited and the fish started to turn and Naruto said "Oh no you don't." as he tried to grab the fish only to fall in and started to shout as he started to get taken down stream until Sage grabbed him and pulled him out of the water and sat him on the bank where Naruto started spitting out water.

Sage said "I told you to respect the water or it wouldn't respect you. You were doing good until you got excited. When you did the fish realised you weren't a part of the river and escaped."

Naruto glared at Sage and said "How did the stupid fish know."

Sage said "Rub your chest, your arms will take care of themselves...as for how the fish knew, your heartbeat echoed in the water, when you got excited your heart started to beat faster instead of the steady pace it was before and so when the fish heard the change in beat it moved away."

Naruto frowned and got up and moved back to the water and Sage said "What are you doing."

Naruto said "I'm catching my dinner, I'm not letting some stupid fish make a fool out of me." with determination in his voice.

Sage sat down and said "I see." as he closed his eyes and began to mediate.

45 minutes later Naruto screamed "Stupid fish, hold still." causing Sage to open his eyes and saw Naruto wrestling a fish that was in his hands and Sage picked the kunai out of the ground and threw it hitting the fish in the head shocking Naruto who looked up at Sage who said "You did good on your first day, you still have much to learn but you did good enough I decided to give you some help today. Come on, I'll show you how to clean your first fish and then how to cook it."

Naruto grab the now dead fish and began to follow Sage and said "Oh man, why is my body so heavy now." as he stepped out of the water.

Sage said "You spent so much time trying to become one with the water your body got water logged. When you get dry and warm you will feel better."

When they got back to the camp Sage said "Alright Naruto, that kunai I am giving you to use to survive. You do not use it unless you have no other way to survive. Do you understand. It is a tool used for one purpose, to cut."

Naruto said "But you killed the fish with it."

Sage said "By cutting the fish. Now watch me and after watching me you will do the same thing with your fish."

Naruto watched as Sage began to clean his fish and then prepare it and Naruto began to do the same thing though Sage pointed out a few things to help him.

As the fish began to cook Sage said "Well we didn't get a chance to build a shelter today and it looks like it's going to rain tonight."

Naruto looked down and said "I'm sorry Old Man sage."

Sage said "It's Alright, I can live with it tonight if you can...but tomorrow I expect you to help me build a shelter and you are responsible for catching your own fish from now on. I'll help you with cleaning and cooking for now but I'll eventually teach you to do that also."

Naruto smiled and said "Thank you old man Sage."

Sage said "Don't meantion it. When I look at you I am reminded of myself at your age and remember how I wished someone would have been there for me. By helping you I figure you won't have to feel the same way I did so maybe if the chance arrives you could do for others what I am doing for you. Now why don't you take those wet cloths off and hang them on that branch right there so they can dry quicker and you don't get sick. Keep your underwear on though."

After eating Sage pulled out his flute and began to play again and Naruto sat listening to it and slowly fell asleep.

Late that night Naruto awoke to the sound of thunder in the sky and looked around in fear when Sage said "Relax Naruto, everything will be alright. Come sit over here by me and I'll share my coat with you to help keep the rain out a little."

Naruto got up and walked over and sat down against a tree that the sage was against and leaned his head against Sage's arm and fell asleep shorly after that.


	3. Chapter 3

The nexy morning as the sun began to rise Naruto awoke and saw Sage doing some sit ups and said "What are you doing."

Sage said "Excercising. Want to join me. It's good for you."

Naruto asked "How is it good for you."

Sage said "By excercising I am strengthing my muscles so if I have to use them to cut wood, or catch fish, or any number of things I will be able to do it easier."

Naruto said "I've never done excercises before, how do you do them."

Sage said "Hm...are you sure you want to know."

Naruto said "Yes, I want to be stronger like you."

Sage nods and said "Now usually I do 3 hours of excercise every day starting at 5 am. I do 1 hour of body, 1 hour of chakra, and 1 hour of mind training. Now I know you won't be able to do that much right now but it's something to work for. Hmm...alright, here is what we will do. I will teach you a couple of basic body excercises to get started. This is called a sit up." as he demonstrated how to do a sit up.

Naruto nods and Sage said "Now I want you to do 10 of them...good, now this is called a push up, I want you to do 10 of them also...no, get your knees up and leg straight...good job, now this is called jumping jacks."

Naruto said "10 of them right."

Sage nods and Naruto began to do them as Sage counted them for Naruto.

Once Naruto finished Sage said "Alright, you see the end of that tree that I cut down and you been cutting for fire wood, well run from this tree all the way to the end of that tree and back here again and touch this tree. When you do that will be 1 lap and I want you to run 10 laps without stopping."

When Naruto stop after his 10th lap he was panting heavy and Sage said "Good job, now every morning before we go catch fish for breakfast I want you to do those 4 excercises. Now come on." as he began to walk toward the river.

2 hours later after both caught a fish, cleaned and cooked them Sage said "Alright, now it's time to teach you how to make a temperary shelter."

Naruto watched as Sage began to use his hands to dig in the ground and Naruto saw that after 30 minutes Sage had dug a hole that was 4 foot long, 3 ft wide, and 3 inches deep.

Naruto asked "What is that for Sage."

Sage said "You will see. Now come over here."

Naruto walked over to Sage who was under a tree and Sage said "Now you notice that old dead log over there, the one that is all covered with moss...yeah, that one, you and I are going to go and put that log into this hole and don't ask why. You will find out when we finish."

Naruto who was about to open his mouth closed it and both walked over to an old log and Sage said "Alright, your going to have to dig the dirt out from under that side so we can roll it toward the pit."

Naruto nods and after 20 minutes he was finished and Sage said "Alright, now push." as both began to push but Sage secretly was using chakra.

Once they got the log in place sage grab 4 low hanging branches and pulled them down toward the log and using ninja wire he tied the 4 branches to the log.

Sage said "Well what do you know, were doing pretty good so far. We got the frame for our shelter."

Naruto looked at the 4 branches that were curved to the log and said "I don't know, I don't understand what we are doing."

Sage said "Trust me, now come on. I'm going to grab some low hanging branches from some trees and break them off, you will then drag them back here for me. Alright."

Naruto started to say something but stopped and said "Alright." in a defeated tone.

Sage said "What, not going to question me." with an amused tone in his voice.

Naruto said "I think I've figure out that you know what your doing so why question you."

Sage said "Actually, I never actually done this myself before. I've seen others do it so I thought I would give it a try. Never think it's wrong to question things Naruto. How are you suppose to learn if you don't."

Naruto stood there shocked before Sage shouted "Hurry up." as he had walked away quickly.

2 hours later a 20 ft wide lean-to had been built and Sage said "Alright Naruto, I want half the fire woods you have cut to go under the shelter so it can stay dry, luckily I had some stored away that didn't get wet or we would have had cold fish. Now since I've taught you to fish, and how to cut wood I will teach you the leaf excercise now but I want a promise from you before I do."

Naruto looked at Sage and asked "What promise."

Sage said "I told you if you ran out of chakra you could die. I want you to only do this excercise when I am watching you and only for as long as I tell you that you can. Just to be safe."

Naruto said "Alright, I promise to only do the leaf excercise when and how you tell me to."

Sage said "Good, now what you have to do is send chakra to your head to make the leaf float, to much chakra and the leaf will blow off, not enough and it won't move. That is all the instructions I can give you. It is something you will have to do yourself and right now you can only do it for 10 minutes in the morning after we eat and 10 minutes in the evening after we eat, got it."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Well are you ready to begin work for me."

Naruto said "Sure old man Sage, believe it."

Sage slapped his head and shook it a moment before he reached into his cloak and pulled out a roll of red string and a kunai and he stab the kunai into the ground and walked a line before he placed another kunai in the ground and ran the string through the eye of the kunai before walking to the right and stab a kunai into the ground and ran the string through it's eye before going to one other place and repeating the process before walking back to the original kunai and stopped and said "Done."

Naruto blinked and said "What's done."

Sage said "You see all that area inside the box I just made using the string, that is where my new house is going to be, what I need you to do is take that hatchet and begin to cut those trees down. That is your job."

Naruto looked and said "But there are a bunch of tree's there."

Sage said "True, but I believe in you Naruto and you said you would help me, didn't you."

Naruto said "Of coarse I did."

Sage said "Then good, when you cut them down I'll deal with them. Now you have a few hours of daylight left, you could get a tree or 2 down before you go catch your fish. No I won't be seeing you much outside of the time we eat because I have things I have to do else where but I will be back every evening for dinner and be here for breakfast. Can I count on you to work hard and cut those trees down for me."

Naruto said "You bet old man Sage."

Sage said "Good, well I will see you later." as he got up and walked away.

Over the next 3 weeks Naruto cut the trees down and when Naruto was gone to get a fish for dinner and come back the tree's that had been cut down were gone while the stumps remained.

As Naruto saw the last tree fall in the area that had been marked Sage said "Well done Naruto, you have done most of the work that is needed to be done so we can build a home...but theres a slight problem, what about all those tree stumps. We can't build a home there with them there. Your just going to have to use this shovel and dig them up along with the roots. Luckily I had planned to put in a basement for and so when you dig the stumps and roots up your also digging the basement. Now what to do with the dirt...oh I know, here." as he pulled out a pair of buckets.

Naruto looked at the buckets and said "What are these for." in a tired voice.

Sage said "Well, you put dirt in them and then carry them away, to another place. Follow me and I'll show you where."

Naruto followed Sage and soon came to a clearing with a pond in it and Sage said "You see I have marked a circle around this clearing. What I want you to do is take the dirt from the basement and bring it here and pour it around these red lines on the outside. I plan to make a levee and fill this whole clearing with water."

Naruto said "Why."

Sage smiled and said "You will see when it's done." causing Naruto to groan.

Sage said "So how are you coming with the leaf balancing. I know I haven't really been paying attention."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "I can get it to float a little but it wobbles and I lose control."

Sage said "Well keep practing, anything worth learning is worth practicing but since you have shown such good results I think your ready to upgrade your excercises. Now instead of doing 10 of everything you will do 20 of them and you can practice the leaf balancing for 20 minutes with me watching...Now if you will excuse me I have someone I have to go see about something. C-ya."

Naruto sighed and walked back to the house area and began to fill the buckets.

It took Naruto a month to clean a hole 15 ft deep and nearly the size of a football field wide.

The leaves in the tree's had started to slowly change color.

Sage looked at the whole Naruto had cleaned out and said "Very good Naruto, now it is time to show you something that will come to help you greatly in life." as he pulled out a huge scroll.

Naruto asked "What's with the scroll old man Sage."

Sage opened the scroll and showed a bunch of seals on it and said "These are seals, inside each of these seals is a scroll with a section of the house already made. Now sit down and watch." as he unsealed a scroll and then wiped some blood on the scroll he unsealed and set it on the ground before jumping out of the hole which was then covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Naruto looked shocked because there was now a solid stone floor and walls for the basement and Sage said "As you can see, seals can be very powerful. They can hold something many, many times thier size in something way smaller then the original object for easier storage along with many other things they could do. I plan to teach you seals in the future but your going to have to prove to me that you will work for it. Now sit back and watch as I finish the house."

Naruto sat down with wide eyes as over the next 2 hours he saw as a house was assembled quickly and when it was finished a white, 2 story house with blue trim stood in the section Naruto had been working.

Once it was finished Sage stepped back and said "So...what do you think of it."

Naruto said "It's amazing, your going to live here."

Sage said "As are you...what, you thought I was going to leave you in the cold after you worked so hard on this. Now come on, I want to show you to your room.

Soon Naruto was on the 2nd floor in front of a door on the east side of the house and Sage said "You know where we came up the stairs...everything on the other side of the stairs is the west wing of the house and everything on this side of the stairs is the east wing. They both have 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, a master bedroom which is the largest of the bedrooms with it's own private bathroom. The master bedroom on the east side is yours while the master bedroom on the west side is mine. Now before you go explore your new home I want you to come with me to your bathroom. We are going to give you a hair cut so your hair isn't in your eyes so much after we wash all the dirt and grime out of your hair. Then you are going to take a bath and after that I am going to teach you the proper way to brush your teeth and you can put on your new cloths that are in your room since the ones you are wearing are pretty much ruined. Now come with me to wash your hair." as he led Naruto down the stairs to a bathroom

After Naruto got his hair cut, took a bath in his own bathroom privately, brushed his teeth and got some new cloths that were brown pants with green shirt Naruto came down the stairs and started toward the door when Sage said "Where are you going Naruto."

Naruto said "To catch dinner."

Sage chuckled and said "That won't be necessary Naruto, you now know how to catch fish so you won't ever go hungry as long as a river is nearby. Now that you know that lesson as well as how to start a fire using tree twigs and leaves you can have a hot meal if you had to in the wild but now that we have a new home to live in I think it's time to start to teach you some new skills. Come with me into the kitchen."

Naruto followed Sage into the kitchen and Naruto saw all kinds of food items in the cabinets and on the counters including fruits and vegitables.

Sage said "Now I am going to teach you about eating healthy foods including fruits and vegitables and before you make any kind of face remember this, there are people in the world who would kill for less then what you get to eat. You should be grateful for the food you are offered and respect it like you do the water in the river and enjoy it like the fish you caught. You never know when you may have to miss a meal or 2 because there is no food around."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Yes Sage."

Sage smiled and said "Now for our first meal in our new home I think we will have a nice bowl of vegitable ramen with a side of fruit. Now watch me and I will show you the proper way to cut vegitables and fruit and tomorrow at breakfast you will help me cut the vegitables and fruits we will have and you need to remember to still do your excercises."

Naruto nods and watched as Sage began to explain while demonstrating the proper way to cut the fruits and vegitables as well as telling about the items he was cutting. Naruto then watched as Sage made the noodles and cooked the ramen and as they both sat down the smell of the ramen was enough to make Naruto mouth water and they both began to eat.

After dinner Sage said "Alright, I think it's time to start another lesson you are going to need in life. Learn how to read and write." as he pulled out several packets of paper and book.

Sage said "Now what I want you to do is look at these...these are words, what I want you to do is take the first word on the book and copy it exactly as you see it. Once you can copy it correctly I will then help you say the word you had wrote and explain what it means."

Naruto said "Oh, this will be easy."

Sage said "No, at first it will be really hard because I will only tell you the word when I can read it correctly. Like learning the proper control and power to cut a tree, you are going to have to learn the proper control and power to copy the word. Now I only expect you to get 1 word tonight, maybe 2 so don't get to angry, remain calm and focus on your task."

Naruto nods and began to copy the word.

2 hours later Naruto who had several sheets of paper thrown in the floor from frustration said "How's this."

Sage looked up from a book he was reading and said "Very good, that word is EARTH. It means dirt, like the dirt you dug up around the tree's. Now you see this this is how each letter sounds." as he explained the sounds of each letter. "Now it is very late and you have an early start tomorrow, clean up your mess, throw your used papers in the trash except this one since I am going to hang it on the wall as a reminder of your first step in learning to read and write. Also remember to put things up neatly like stacking the wood so you can use it later. I have a drawer right there in the cabinet for you where your supplies are to go but put them back neatly along with your book. Every night after we eat super while I clean up the kitchen you are going to learn to read and write. Got it."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Well then do it. You don't need me to tell you everything, sometimes you have to think for yourself and realise what is needed to be done."

Naruto quickly got up and began to clean up before he went to bed proud of his first success in reading and writing.

The next day after getting up, eating breakfast and doing thier morning excercises Naruto asked "So old man Sage, what are we going to do today."

Sage said "Today, you are going to start on our next building, a barn. Same thing as last time, I will mark off the area I want cleared and now that you know what is expected of you, you will show me how well you remember the lesson you have learned...Also remember, we are going to need fire woods to keep our home warm this winter so the first tree you cut down will be made into fire wood that you will stack neatly under our old lean-to shelter until the barn is finished." causing Naruto to groan and the Sage to chuckle as he marked off the area where the barn would be which was the distance of 2 trees laying on the ground from the house.

Over the next 6 weeks Naruto who had a better understanding of what he was doing as well as being stronger thanks to healthier food and having a stronger body was able to get the area for the barn cleared and just like the house the Sage unsealed it in sections. Naruto lesson in reading and writing had also improved to where Naruto usually did 5 words a night. Naruto had also got the leaf balancing down to where he could hover it over his head and spin it while keeping it steady. After seeing that Sage had him start doing it with a small pebble. Naruto also had moved to 30 of each excercise and leaf balancing for 30 minutes.

It was October 10th and Naruto got out of bed and took a shower before heading down to breakfast and blinked and said "What's going on Sage." as he saw a banner on the wall and presents stacked near the table

Sage smiled and said "Today is October 10th, your birthday. You are 6 years old today. Happy birthday." as he waved at the presents and the decorations.

Naruto was shocked and said "I...I..."

Sage said "Relax. At supper we will have some cake and ice cream. Today you are free of having to do any work since I think you will want to play with your presents. Now go ahead and open your presents then we will eat breakfast."

Naruto got an excited look on his face and ran over to the presents and began to open them. Naruto opened his first present and looked confused and Sage said "Just wait until you open all your presents and I will explain them." Naruto nods and opened the rest and got a set of shurikens, a set of kunais, a set of 10 lb arm and leg weights, a book on introduction to seals, a book with a pencil and blank pages inside of it, a frog shaped wallet, a night cap that look like a black dog, and a chess set.

Sage said "Alright Naruto, rememeber the stories I some times tell about ninja and the Hokages."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, like jiji. I want to be Hokage also."

Sage said "I'm glad to hear that but it's a long hard road and you have to become a ninja first. Now to become a ninja you have to goto the accademy. You have 16 months let before your age group starts to goto the accademy. That means we have 16 months to get you ready for that. These weight will help you increase your speed and strength so unless you are swimming or taking a bath I want you to wear them at all times. The shurikens and kunais are weapons ninja use and I will be teaching you how to use them. The book on introduction to seal is something that will be very important in your future...it's what your family was famous for."

Naruto eyes went wide and said "My family...you know my family."

Sage said "Something like that. I don't know everything about them and only met a couple in my life but like all things in life, I won't just hand you the answers you seek. You must earn them. I want you to study this book on seals and take that book with blank pages and I want you to write down anything you feel is important about seals in that book and why you think it might be important. When you finish with your notes on seals you will give me your notes and I will look at them. If you learned the important lessons in that book I will tell you something about your family and then give you another book on seals and another blank book like this one and you will do the same thing again and if your notes pass my standards I will tell you something else about them. Do you understand."

Naruto nods wide eyed and Sage said "Now this game is called Chess, it is something to help you strengthen your mind. Now you probably are trying to figure out how are you going to do everything, right."

Naruto nods and Sage said "We are going to change your schedule. You will get up every day like you have and come eat breakfast for 30 minutes and finish getting ready for the day, then you will go outside and do your excercises including learning to throw your shurikens and kunais until 7 am. After that you will then work on clearing land for the garden I want to put in like you did for the barn and house but you will fill in your holes instead of using them for a basement or cellar. If it snows you will have to also carry bucket of snow to the levee you made around that pond and put the snow inside of it so that way I won't have to pump water to the pond to fill it up."

Naruto said "How will snow help."

Sage said "Snow is made up of frozen water. When it melts it will fill that pond up for us."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Now at noon we will take a small break to eat some fruit and then we will play chess until 2. After 2 until 4 you are free read your book on seals. Any words you find you are having trouble with you will do like we have done on learning to read and write and you will right it down until it pass's my standards and then I will tell you how to say the word and what it means. At 4 though you will come and help me start preparing dinner. After dinner you will start helping me clean up the kitchen and then you will work on reading and writing something besides seals. Most likely history books until I think it's time for you to goto bed and then we will repeat everything the next day. Do you understand."

Naruto nods and sage said "Now there is one more thing you should notice, I gave you a wallet which you will be what you put your money in. Every day you do your duties with my task like the garden I will pay you $1 to put in your wallet. The small black cap is a night cap to help keep your head warm. There is a seal on it that has a blank book like the one you will write your notes in. That book is called a journal and you will write down your thoughts in it. These are your private thoughts. Things you enjoy, things you hate, things that make you happy or sad or just dreams you had. Every day before you goto bed I want you to write in this so that way when your older you can remember things easier. Do you understand."

Naruto said "Yeah but I won't forget anything."

Sage said "I forgot more then I could remember. It happens. Now you have the rest of the day off but stay in sight of the house."

Naruto asked "Why."

Sage said "So that way when we have your cake and ice cream I can find you before it goes bad."

Naruto said "OK." as he grabbed the book on seals.

Sage chuckled and thought "_Family, not surprising you would go for that."_


	4. Chapter 4

Time flew by quickly and Naruto cleared a football field size area for a garden. Snow had come twice and Naruto had moved as much snow as he could inside of the levee he made.

It was Christmas Day and when Naruto walked down the stairs he was suprised to see a tree with decoration and presents all around it and Naruto asked "What's this."

Sage said "It's Christmas. It's a time of year for miracles and for family to be together." causing Naruto to look down.

Sage smirked and said "Which is why I have arranged for a Christmas miracle to happen. Now sit down and watch."

Naruto walked over and sat down in front of Sage and for a moment Naruto thought he saw something in Sage's eye before Sage went through handsigns faster then Naruto could see and a rumbling sound was heard as something began to rise out of the ground. As it rose Naruto could tell it was a coffin.

As the coffin stopped rising the lid of the coffin fell off with a crash and a figure stepped out and said "What the hell Dattebane."

The figure was a red hair woman with green eyes.

Sage stepped forward and said "Kushina Uzumaki, correct."

Kushina turned to look at Sage and said "Yes...who are you."

Sage said "Just call me Sage and today is Christmas and I sort of used a kinjutsu to give a certain someone a Christmas present." as he pointed toward where Naruto was sitting.

Kushina turned her eyes and gasped and said "Naruto..." in a questioning tone.

Naruto nods and Sage grabbed Kushina arm and said "FREEZE...Now Naruto, I need you to understand something. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. She died the day you were born due to some complications. Kushina, you can tell him anything you want but what the complications are. Naruto not ready to know about burdens as heavy as those. Do you understand." as he let go of Kushina arm.

Kushina glared at Sage and said "Why should I listen to you."

Sage said "Naruto, go get fire wood real quick while I tell your mom something and then you can have the entire day until the stroke of midnight to be together, OK."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You promise."

Sage said "Yes."

Naruto nods and quickly ran out of the house and Sage said "Because I'm the only person in his life that is filling the vessal with love, the Sandaime told half truths and revealed his Jinchuuriki status to the world to scare other villages while hiding his heritage. Jiraiya never seen him a day in his life, and Kakashi avoids him due to him looking like his father. Danzo wants to turn him into a weapon and most of the village wants him dead. Should I go on or will you trust me since I took him in off the streets when I found him after the orphanage kicked him out and let him live on the streets for a month, how I taught him to cook, clean, read, write, catch fish, start fire, started teaching him about seals, and how to use shurikens and kunai's so he can defend himself. How it wasn't until his birthday that the Sandaime notice Naruto was gone and that was after almost 4 months with me. I gave him his first birthday party and this is his first Christmas which is why I used the impure world resurrection to bring you back from the dead so that he could spend his first Christmas with his mother. Is that enough reason for you to listen to my simple request. No Kyuubi, no telling about the man who attacked that day. Got it."

Kushina who had covered her mouth could only nod and Sage said "I'm sorry for having to reveal this to you as I did but you have to understand I am doing it to protect him."

Kushina said "I...thank you."

Sage said "No, thank you...now you have until midnight with him. I won't be back today but do not take him into the village and do not leave the woods we are located in. I don't want to ruin his first Christmas."

Kushina said "I won't but...is there any way I can repay you."

Sage pulled out a scroll and said "This is all I know about the Uzumaki clan history...if you could copy this down and add anything I missed to it I think I will be able to use that scroll to make Naruto life a lot better. Read it and you might be able to see what I am getting at. There are blanks scrolls in the top drawer over there in the cabinet by the table. Goodbye Kushina Uzumaki." as he walked out the door as Naruto came in with his hands full of fire wood.

Naruto said "Hey, where you going old man Sage."

Sage said "I got business I got to take care of Naruto, don't worry about me, spend the day with your mom because I won't be able to bring her back again. Bye." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kushina bent down and said "Come here Naruto, give your mom a hug and tell me about yourself." as she held her arms open.

Naruto dropped the fire wood and quickly moved to Kushina arms.

10 minutes later Sage was standing on the front steps of the Sarutobi compound with a figure in a black cloak and had just knocked on the door.

The door opened and Asuma Sarutobi stood there and said "Yes, can I help you."

Sage said "Yes, my name is Sage, I'm looking for Hiruzen, it's very important.'

Asuma frowned and said "Look its..."

Sage said "Uzumaki Naruto."

Asuma eyes widen and he frowned and said "Right, come on in." as he stepped aside.

Sage nods and motioned to the figure beside him who went in first and they followed Asuma to the living room where a woman with a infant was sitting on a couch with another man and Hiruzen was sitting in a rocking chair and said "Hello Sage...who'se your friend and why are you here."

Sage said "Well, since it's Christmas and I reunited a lonely little boy with his mother I thought I might reunite someone your missing as well." as the figure reached up and removed the mask and hood causing everyone in the room but Sage to go wide eyed as Biwako Sarutobi stood there.

Hiruzen who had jumped to his feet said in a commanding tone "What is the meaning of this."

Sage said "It's just as I said, I decided to do a little Christmas miracle today so I brought back to life the wives of 2 Hokage's to be with thier families.

Hiruzen said "You don't mean..."

Sage said "With all the ninja and all the sensors you have in this village and they couldn't even detect one little boy living with me all this time...but yes, Naruto is spending his first real Christmas with his mother Kushina Uzumaki. Your wife here has until midnight and is completely free of any control of me to do as she wants as long as I don't touch her. I would remind you though it has the same requirement of the jutsu the Nidaime created so might want to make sure little Konohamaru there don't see the jutsu end even though he is an infant. Now meet your first grandson Biwako and may you all have a Merry Christmas...oh and before you tell the village where Naruto is, why don't you come see me at my home. Say, 9 am."

Hiruzen nods and Sage started toward the door and chuckled and said "That reminds me one more thing. Did you know the Kagebunshin no jutsu wasn't given the name Kage as part of it's name because of it being made of Shadows...it's because it's the answer to every Kage's worst enemy...paperwork."

Hiruzen eyes widen and Biwako laughed and said "Never to old to learn something, huh dear."

Hiruzen turned to Biwako and said "Biwako...is it truly you."

Biwako said "Yeah, no thanks to that bastard who attacked and killed me."

All the Sarutobi eyes widen and Hiruzen said "What do you mean."

Biwako said "Minato was preparing to finish resetting the seal. I had the newborn Naruto in my arms when someone in a black cloak with red clouds killed the other midwife and then killed me. The last thing I saw was a spiraling orange and black mask with a single eye hole and the man grabbing Naruto from my hands...he was such a cute infant with those 3 whisker like birth marks on his face and looked so much like his father."

Hiruzen whose eyes were darting back and forward didn't realise his mistake until Biwako hit him over the head and said "I'm back from the dead to spend Christmas with my family and you can't let things go for 1 day. Seriously, I still wonder how I got pregnant with these 2 lugs. Hello dear, I told you I knew you and my son would get married and what a cute little baby...what was his name."

Asuma said "Dad named him Konohamaru."

Biwako turned and said "Your an idiot." to Hiruzen causing the other to giggle or laugh at his misfortune while the door to the Sarutobi compound closed silently.

Sage smiled sadly and thought "_The sound of joy, happiness, and love ones being together...how I envy them...tomorrow...tomorrow the truth will come out."_

When Sage walked into his house at 11 pm he saw Naruto asleep with his head on his mothers lap and he smiled and said "So did he have a good day."

Kushina who had her head down while rubbing Naruto head asked "Shouldn't you remember...son." as she raised her eyes to look at Sage.

Sage sat down in a chair and said "What do you mean."

Kushina said "I don't have long left, please don't play petty games with me for the time I have left."

Sage smiled sadly and said "Very well...mother." softly.

Kushina said "So...how are you here and why."

Sage looked at Naruto and Kushina said "I placed a genjutsu on him after he fell asleep so he can't hear us."

Sage nods and said "I failed...I wasn't strong enough and everyone died. Every man, woman, and child in the world died except me...I spent over 50 years on an island that was on the back of a giant turtle completely alone...I spent every day living with regret, wishing for what could have been...I practice sealing using the basics I knew as a guide and made nearly every mistake possible until I came up with a seal that I thought might work to send me back in time...Since I didn't have anything to live for I used it. Now I'm here working on making his life better then mine so that way he won't have to live with the memories I do."

Kushina looked down and Sage asked "How did you figure it out...I know it's not Kyuubi because he was taken from me."

Kushina looked up and said "The info you had in your scroll for me to write, it was things only I knew and things I had wanted to tell you."

Sage said "He doesn't know, does he."

Kushina said "No...but when are you going to tell him about Kyuubi."

Sage pulled out a camera and took a quick picture of Kushina and Naruto and said "That will depend on my meeting with the Sandaime tomorrow...mom...I love you and there are so many things I wish I could say or do...but it's not my time, I can only hope I live long enough to teach him what I want to...but..."

GONG...GONG...GONG...GONG...

Kushina turned to the clock and let a tear fall and said "I love you my son...both of you..." as her body began to crumble and revealed the body of Aoi Rokusho.

Sage let a tear fall and walked over and picked up Naruto before taking him to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Naruto awoke and found himself in his bed and thought '_What...no...please no, don't let it be a dream.'_

Sage's voice said "It wasn't a dream, it was real, a Christmas miracle but Christmas is over so she had to go back. Get dressed and come down stairs Naruto."

Naruto blinked and thought "_How did he know what I was thinking. Can he read my mind."_

Sage's voice said "Maybe, ask me again tomorrow."

Naruto eye's widen and quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs and his eyes widen when he saw the clock and said "Oh crap, I'm late."

Sage who was sitting in a chair said "It's alright, I let you sleep in since I knew how tired you must be after spending all day with your mom. Now we are expecting some company today so I want you to go ahead and fix you some rice and toast I've already cooked, eat, and clean up."

Naruto nods and went to the kitchen.

20 minute later there was a knock on the door and Sage got up and walked toward the door and opened it and said "Ah, hello Hokoge-sama, how are you today and if I'm not mistaken you are Hatake Kakashi, please remove the mask Inu. I don't want to scare our young friend."

Hiruzen face was neutral but he nods slightly and Inu turned around and pulled his mask and cloak off and showed him with his signature slanted headband and face mask along with his standard clothing

Sage said "Good, now won't you both come in. Naruto is washing his plate up from breakfast since I let him sleep in today instead after such an exciting day yesterday with his mother." as he stepped to the side holding the door opened.

Both men walked in and Sage closed the door and said "Please have a seat. NARUTO, OUR GUEST ARE HERE." as he sat down in a chair near the fire place which had a fire going.

The sound of water stopping was heard and a few moments later the door to the kitchen opened up and Kakashi and Hiruzen saw Naruto standing there and Naruto looked at both and said "Jiji...is that you." in a confused voice.

Hiruzen smiled and said "Hello Naruto. It's been a while."

Naruto ran forward and hugged the Sandaime and said loudly and excitedly "Oh Jiji, you..."

Sage interupted him and said "Indoor voice Naruto."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head and said quiter "Right, sorry Sage, Jiji, you will never believe what happened yesterday. I got to meet my mom and spend the whole day with her. She was really pretty with red hair, green eyes and..." rambling quickly.

Sage interupted him and said "Calm down and breath Naruto, I'm sure Hokage-sama will want to talk with you but if you talk to fast then he can't understand you...besides, I took a picture of you and your mom last night before she had to go back and it's hanging right there." as he pointed to a picture on the wall.

Naruto looked at it and his eyes widen and a smile formed on his face and said "Thank you Sage. You don't know how much that means to me."

Sage said "Think nothing of it. Now Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi, an old friend of your mom and..."

Naruto said "Hey, he was dad's student, wasn't he."

Sage saw both Hiruzen and Kakashi widen thier eyes slightly and Sage said "Did your mom tell you that."

Naruto nods and said "Yes but mom told me that even though I know who dad is I can't tell because he had a lot of enemies who would want to hurt me because they are sower loosers that dad beat. She told me only you, the Sandaime, Kakashi, Tsunade, and my godfather Jiraiya can know."

Sage said "Well yes he is and what your mom said was very true. Now the Hokage and I have a few things we need to discuss. Mostly about what you will need to know to join the accademy next year and things like that. Why don't you go outside and have Kakashi watch you do your morning excercises and here." as he tossed a rock to Naruto.

Naruto looked at it and said "What's this for."

Sage said "You already have mastered using a leaf and a small pebble. It's time you started using something heavier."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Alright, come on Kakashi...oh that reminds me." as he turned and kicked Kakashi in the leg and said "Mom told me that was because you need to wake up and quit being stuck in the past. Obito wouldn't want that. She said you would know what that meant. How do you get stuck in the past. If I could do that then I could have stayed with mom."

Kakashi who grunted said "Yeah...I underdstand what she meant and I might tell you one day." as he walked with a slight limp.

Sage chuckled and then once the door closed his face went neutral and looked at Hiruzen who face was also neutral and Sage said "So...how was Christmas."

Hiruzen said "It was...nice."

Sage pulled out a pipe and some tobacco and said "Care to join me for a smoke."

Hiruzen said "No...why did you kidnap Naruto."

Sage said "I did not kidnap him. You heard me when I said he was living on the streets. That was true. He had been living on the streets for a month with no one to look after him and take care of him. He had to eat out of garbage cans at night after everyone went to sleep because he was either ran off or if he tried to get in the garbage during the days people attacked him calling him a thief. I met him the day I met you when I was sitting in the park looking at my land deciding what to do with it. He was sitting alone looking ready to cry. I went over and talked to him and he told me how he was living on the streets and how nobody wanted to play with him. I spent 30 minutes pushing him on a swing and after that I went to sit and rest and he started talking to me and asked what was I doing and I told him and he basically begged me to let him be my assistant...all because I took 30 minutes out of my own time and spent with him. That's how desperate he was for anyone to be with him."

Hiruzen frowned and Sage said "Answer me this, did you blame him for your wifes death."

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "What, I never..."

Sage interupted him and said "Good...I wanted to make sure my respect and trust in you wasn't misplaced."

Hiruzen frowned and Sage pulled out a scroll and said "Here, it's the body of Aoi Rokusho." as he tossed the scroll to the Sandaime.

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "How did you get him and who was that woman you used for my wife...do you have the Raijin."

Sage said "The woman was Aoi back up. I had been doing research into the Uzumaki clan along with what I remember about them trying to get info on them so I might find out if Naruto had any family left in the world to pay him back for all the work he was doing for me. Aoi had joined as a mercenary for hire to one of the resistant cells in Ame who plan to overthrow Hanzo and had stolen a bunch of his documents and other things. Among them was a scroll with the Uzumaki symbol and a seal. They heard about me trying to find anything about the Uzumaki I could and since the scroll had a blood seal on it and couldn't be opened they were willing to sell it to me to help fund thier cause...I had left Naruto here working on one of the projects I had him doing and had met Aoi who decided to take the money and double cross his employer and me. Him and that woman both underestimate me and I captured them and forced them to tell me about thier employer. I then came back and had Naruto practice weapon throwing since I knew he would cut himself and I got his blood and used it to open the blood seal and boy was I shocked."

Hiruzen said "Oh..and why was that." curios about what the scroll was.

Sage said "It was from Kushina Uzumaki to Naruto...it was a letter Kushina had wrote in case she died during child birth. It was things she thought he should know like his bloodline and about the Kyuubi and some other things...tell me something Hiruzen...how did a scroll that Minato Namikaze was going to place in the Hokage office next to the forbidden scroll of seals in the Hokage vault wind up in Ame country in the hands of Hanzo."

Hiruzen frowned recalling the question from earlier and said "Are you saying I did that."

Sage said "No...but I had to make sure which is why I asked if you hated Naruto because of your wifes death...I already know how it got there...I had contacted Aoi employer in Ame and explained about Aoi double cross and sent them the payment I promised for the scroll and asked them if they would be willing to do another job that could help them. Find out how Hanzo got that scroll...turned out Hanzo had a secret alliance with someone in Konoha and had plans to assassinate the Yondaime by kidnapping his wife and using her a bait. Hanzo agreed to do the kidnapping in exchange for the right to use her as breeding stock for her bloodline and also his partner here in Konoha agreed to kill the leaders of a resistance cell he was worried would over throw him. The agreement was made and the traitor here in Konoha had acted like they had made an agreement between Hanzo to meet the leaders of the resistance cell to form a peace treaty. They agreed but it was a trap...one of the 3 leaders was killed while another used his bloodline to kill the ninja sent to kill them."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Do you have a name for this...traitor."

Hiruzen said "Oh, I got more then that...I also did my own research and found something else out about our friend here in Konoha...turns out this person was funding Orochimaru experiments into recreating the Mokuton bloodline as well as the curse seal."

Hiruzen eyes widen and said "Really...who."

Sage turned and said "Sorry, I am using that info along with something else I discovered to bring someone to Konoha."

Hiruzen frowned and said "I could take you to ANBU headquarters and force you to tell me."

Sage said "The person I am bringing to Konoha is Tsunade Senju." causing Hiruzen eyes to widen.

Hiruzen said "How would the information you just told me bring Tsunade back to Konoha."

Sage chuckled and said "First, Kushina was Mito Senju niece meaning she was Tsunade 3rd cousin. Tsunade didn't know that Kushina had a child...also let me ask you something, the Shodaime's body was never recovered when he fought Madara Uchiha for the final time, the Nidaime's body was destroyed by Kumo nins after they killed him, Tsunade father was killed on a mission and his body was destroyed to make sure nobody could use it to learn the Mokuton bloodline...so where did Orochimaru get the sample for the Mokuton bloodline."

Hiruzen frowned a few moments before his eyes widen and said "No...you don't mean."

Sage said "From what I was told Orochimaru was there when Tsunade was shown her brothers body...while I do believe he got the Mokuton bloodline from Nawaki body, I don't believe he got it that day. I think the person who funded Orochimaru was the one who took Nawaki body...after all, he had a need for it."

Hiruzen asked "And what would he need all those years ago."

Sage took a puff from his pipe and said "Nawaki was the last MALE Senju...which meant that the Senju name died with him...but what if another Senju male was found...a child born out of a one night fling before he died."

Hiruzen looked down and Sage said "There was a fire in the hall of records the very next year and all the birthdays and family names of all the orphans in the orphanage were lost in the fire, weren't they."

Hiruzen said "Which would make it easier to hide the actual birthday of...no, you can't mean."

Sage said "Figured it out have you. Had Jiraiya not taken him as his apprentice then Minato Namikaze would have been taken and trained to be a puppet for the person who had taken Nawaki body. Naruto is in fact the grandson of Nawaki Senju, even if Tsunade doesn't care that he's her 4th cousin, she would care about the fact he's her great nephew...which is why I had a postal nin give a summoning seal to all the other postal nins after I showed him I had the Raijin and told him I wanted to return it to the last remaining family member of the Nidaime Hokage. I demonstrated the seal and he agreed for the price of one gold bar to have the postal nins help track her down and then summon me to her location where I then gave her the Rainjin and told her everything I just told you and told her about the man in the black cloak with red clouds who killed your wife and caused the Kyuubi attack and told her that Orochimaru has joined a group called Akatasuki which wears black cloaks with red clouds and told her about there being someone in Konoha who funded his experiments and so this group could try and kill Naruto because he has the Kyuubi or try and kidnap him because he's the last of the Senju. I told her that your hunter nins had captured Aoi and the Raijin and since I had been kind enough to help Naruto when others wouldn't you requested me to tell her about her only family and beg her to come back to help raise him and keep him safe since I am a very old man who could die any day and you gave me the Raijin as proof to give to her. She should be arriving today."

Hiruzen's eye widen and said "Why did you lie to her about my involvement."

Sage said "Simple, what position would she have the best chance to make sure her little nephew is taken care of...Sannin...or Godaime Hokage."

Hiruzen eyes nearly popped out of his head and after a moment said "You know, it's not every day I find someone smarter then me...but even I know when to admit defeat."

Sage said "But your not getting off that easily. Tsunade will want to spend some time with her nephew...and I haven't got her convinced yet to take the hat but with the info I have on the little traitor here in Konoha, you would be able to convince her to stay in Konoha and use the traitor to find out more info on Akatasuki and find out who the man who attacked that day was since they are an unknown enemy...Tsunade's here."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sage got up and walked toward the door and opened it and said "Ah, hello Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton. It's good to see you all again, won't you come in."

Tsunade walked in and said "Where is he." in a growl."

Sage said "Outside doing his morning excercises. He should be finishing up in about 30 minutes and that will give you both time to freshen up since I am sure you want to have a good impression on Naruto as well as give us time to discuss the traitor I told you about."

Tsunade frowned and said "Sensei."

Hiruzen smile a little and said "Tsunade...Shizune, it's good to see you both again."

Tsunade said "Cut the crap, tell me what I want to know."

Hiruzen said "If you would Sage."

Sage said "Of coarse Hokage-sama. Now I didn't tell you this yet Tsunade but Orochimaru has joined a group called Akatasuki who wear black cloaks with red clouds. They are a group consisting of 10 primary ninja and secretly being led by a hidden leader. The only members I am aware of the identity to are Orochimaru and Akasuna no Sasori. I should also meantion that Sasori is responsible for the disappearance of the Sandaime Kazekage who he has turned into a human puppet."

Everyone's eyes widen at that statement and Hiruzen said "Are you sure."

Sage said "Yes, I have seen the puppet myself and it still had use of the famous iron sand bloodline."

Hiruzen said "We should inform Suna about this immediately."

Sage said "Considering Akatasuki wishes to capture all 9 of the Jinchuuriki, your right."

Tsunade asked "How do you know that."

Sage said "Because I think I know who the man who caused the Kyuubi attack was...the only other person in the world who knows the true secret to the Bijuu."

Hiruzen asked "What secret."

Sage sat down and said "You know how Madara Uchiha used the Kyuubi against the Shodaime...you also should know that Hashirama gave the other 8 Bijuu away to other villages as peace offerings...do you know where him and Madara got the Bijuu in the first place."

All 3 others in the room looked interested and Sage said "There is a stone tablet written by the Six realm Sage hidden under the Uchiha district. It was written as a warning."

Tsunade said "The Six realm sage is a myth."

Sage said "Oh, is the Rinnegan a myth because I seem to remember hearing about 3 orphans your teammate Jiraiya trained in Ame country and one of them happened to have had the Rinnegan bloodline."

This shocked the others and Hiruzen said "Why didn't Jiraiya tell me about that."

Sage said "Konoha nins killed his parents in front of him so he didn't trust Konoha and it was during the war. Jiraiya also suspected that him and the girl would be used as breeding stock since she had a unique bloodline as well. He taught them enough to survive and left them hoping for the best."

Hiruzen said "How do you know that."

Sage said "I heard something about them. Apparently they founded the group I had contacted in Ame who got me the Uzumaki scroll the tratior here in Konoha sent Hanzo. I believe they are dead though."

Tsunade said "Get on with your story, what was written on the stone."

Sage sighed and said "Patience Tsunade. Not everything can be taken care of with brute strength...the Six realm Sage was originally a Jinchuuriki himself...Long story short, he knew when he died the demon that was sealed inside of him would escape and destroy everything and everyone he cared for so he gave part of his eye bloodline to his eldest son who was the father of the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodline. He gave part of his body bloodline to his youngest son who was the father of the Senju and Uzumaki bloodline. He then used his remaining power to split the demon chakra into 9 pieces and sealed the chakra away into a stone that was originally part of the demons body that he had sealed inside of himself...the same stone that he carved a warning into. The same stone Madara got the Kyuubi and Hashirama got the other Bijuu from...the stone made from a part of the body of the Juubi."

Silence filled the room and Hiruzen said "Impossible...you must be mistaken. The Juubi isn't real."

Sage said "Why do you think I told you I fought the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Madara...it is because I knew about the stone and when I heard about Madara using the Kyuubi and Hashirama giving the others pieces away to make it where Madara couldn't get them and as piece offerings I came to Konoha and kicked all 3 of thier asses for it...it's because of what I fear Akatasuki real goal is that I came to Konoha to start teaching Naruto what I know...I fear that the true leader of Akatasuki is the only man to ever control the Kyuubi that I have not killed...I fear that Akatasuki goal is to unite all 9 Bijuu together to recreate the Juubi. I believe the real leader of Akatasuki is none other then Madara Uchiha himself."

Hiruzen said "Madara Uchiha dead."

Tsunade said "He's right. Grandfather killed him. Besides, he would be as old as you."

Sage said "The Magnekyou Sharingan is obtained by an Uchiha murdering thier best friend. However every time one of the special abilities of the Magnekyou Sharingan is used the user goes a little bit blind. Madara Uchiha went blind from over using his eye and murdered his brother and took his eyes and it changed into another Sharingan called the Eternal Sharingan which makes it where he can bend time around his body making it where he appears to be a ghost and doesn't age while in that state. The Uchiha clan turned on him and sided with Hashirama over that because it's Taboo to them."

Hiruzen said "And how do you know that."

Sage closed his eyes and said "Because the Eternal Sharingan is what is still keeping me alive after all these years." as he opened his eyes and all 3 gasped as they saw in his left eye a Sharingan and in his right eye the Rinnegan before chains shot out of his body slamming into the 3 of them and wood shot out of the walls and wrapped around thier arms and hands as vines wrapped around thier mouths.

Sage withdrew the chains into his body and said "Allow me to formally introduce myself...I am Uzumaki...Jinchuuriki of the Juubi."

At this all 3 eyes nearly popped out of thier heads and Sage said "As I told you all the Juubi was originally inside the Six Realm Sage who broke it apart into 9 pieces...when Madara released the Kyuubi to use against Hashirama...it wasn't the first time the Kyuubi had been released from it's prison...I don't remember how long ago it was but like Naruto, my mother was an Uzumaki and my father was of the Senju thought...I think they both went by a different name back then...I can't really remember after all these years...but you can say I am a distant cousin to you Tsunade and to Naruto...but that doesn't really matter right now. You see, the rivalry between the 2 original brothers of the Six realm Sage has caused a blood feud between thier decendants. As such one of the Uchiha ancestors had released all the Bijuu in a quest for power...except he had released them all at once which allowed them to all form back together into the new body of the Juubi...The Uchiha tried to control it since like my family we knew of our connection to the Six realm sage and they believed they were strong enough to control it and failed. The one who had released the Juubi saw his wife die and blamed himself giving him the Magnekyou Sharingan and tried to use it but the Juubi was still to powerful and he was nearly blind so he took the eye of his brother because he wanted to fix his mistake."

Sage closed his eyes and said "Entire countries were destroyed at this time. Most of the teaching from before the Sage was lost during the Juubi rampage...when I saw my friends, loved ones, and home destroyed by the Juubi I tried to stop it but I wasn't strong enough...I...I then went for revenge against the man who had released the Juubi and eventually I killed him and took his eye but even then it wasn't enough. I was able to capture it but I didn't know what to do with it...My own eye changed into the Rinnegan you see and with it I was able to break the demons chakra into fragments and seal them back into the stone...but I had to seal the Juubi itself into my own body...I know that if I were to die the Juubi would be released which is why I use the Eternal Sharingan to keep me alive...I have lived many years on an island that formed on a giant sea turtles back watching the world and ensuring history doesn't repeat itself." as the wood binding the 3 let them go.

Sage sat down and said "Power comes at a price. I had to become a Sage myself to draw charka from nature because my own chakra is toxic to those around me."

Hiruzen frowned and said "And you fear history is repeating itself."

Sage snorts and said "No...I know history is repeating itself. The only hope the world has is Naruto...I can't fight another Juubi. Naruto has the purest form of the Sage's blood in the world...should the Juubi be reformed again Naruto will have to pay the same price I have had to and give up his mortality to save the world...even if I am wrong about Madara being the leader of Akatasuki, I am right about them trying to find all the Jinchuuriki in the world. Naruto has to become strong enough to fight against them when they come for him and he has to have a reason to fight them. You should all know what happens when a person feels they have nothing to live for. That is why I am trying to make his life better by giving him his family, by allowing him to meet his mother so he knows he wasn't abandon like people have told him...Kushina told me that the secret to being a Jinchuuriki is to fill the vessal with love...it's true...my love for all those I lost and making sure that no one else has to die like they did is what has kept me going all these years." as his eyes changed back the dull blue they were before.

Tsunade asked "Is Naruto really my great nephew."

Sage said "Yes."

Tsunade asked "How can you be sure."

Sage bit his lip and then bit his thumb and wiped blood on a seal on his arm.

A puff of smoke was seen before a crystal ball appeared and Sage said "This is something I created in my years of solitude...it allowed me to watch things around the world...It can show you anything up till 1 minute ago anywhere in the world all the way back to the day I first made it. It is basically a living history book. All you have to do is place your hand on the seal on top and think about what you want to see...I can show you the moment Naruto was born, I could show you the first moment you met Dan, I can show you the moment you gave your brother that necklace...it is with this that I get most of my information from...I could show you person taking samples from your brothers body and the samples being given to a kunoichi from Suna who had been captured. She was given the option of her freedom in exchange for giving birth to a child...of coarse the person killed her after she gave birth to keep her silent. It's why Minato and Naruto both have high wind affinities."

Tsunade frowned and Hiruzen said "If you can show us any moment then show us the final battle between sensei and Madara Uchiha."

Sage nods and placed his hand on it and all 4 of them watched as Madara and Hashirama fought with Madara going ghost on Hashirama until Hashirama used an ultimate attack to turn his entire body into a tree and showed Madara being wounded...and surviving.

Sage took his hand away and Shizune said "So Madara is alive."

Sage said "Was alive...I believe he still is but I can't be sure."

Tsunade said "Why not, you said this thing can show any moment."

Sage said "True...but it has one weakness...Since my chakra is nature chakra...and Hashirama final attack was completely Nature chakra, Madara body has nature chakra in it. Because of this I can't track him after that moment...it's the same for Jiraiya. I can show you where he is now but if he goes into Sage mode I can't find him until the nature chakra is expelled from his body...that is also why I suspect Madara is the true leader of Akatasuki because I can't track him.

Hiruzen said "But you can track the others."

Sage said "I can track Orochimaru and Sasori. I know who they are and know where to find them some times so all I have to do is wait till they show up there and either track them back to where they had been or follow them where they are going...but I can't use this to much because I can't use up my nature chakra or my regular charka will start to leak out and poison and kill those around me."

Hiruzen said "Well we could use it to..."

Sage said "No." causing the others to look at him in shock.

Tsunade said "What do you mean no. Don't you care for Naruto and his protection."

Sage said "I do care about his protection but you have to understand I can't do everything for you. I already am drawing a target on my back and if I die Juubi wil be released and the world will be destroyed. I saved the world once...it's time the next generation took thier place. It's time for you to stand up and do what's right instead of running from your fears and responsibilities."

Tsunade growled and Sage said "The question is do YOU care for Naruto or not. I've done more for him then anyone else in the world but he can't depend on me. I'll be going back to my island now that I have exposed the truth to you so that I can't put the world at risk. The question is what will you do about it. Will you go back to drinking and gambling and abandoning him."

Tsunade said "No, I won't abandon him."

Sage said "And what about Shizune, have you thought about her. She's been with you all these years. Are you going to abandon her for Naruto."

Tsunade growled and Sage said "And you do know that if you take Naruto from Konoha then it will be easier for Akatasuki to target him and also the traitor here in Konoha will target him as well waiting for the moment you let your guard down and BOOM, good bye family."

Tsunade frowned and Sage said "But there is a way to make it where everyone wins. You, Naruto, and Shizune...all you would have to do is agree to a plan I have."

Hiruzen asked "What kind of plan."

Sage said "Konoha will treat Naruto like shit unless they think he's very special for another reason as well as giving them a reason to think he's safer to be around then they do now...this house and the land with it belongs to Naruto now...but he needs someone to live with him and make sure he is raised right...he needs his mother."

Hiruzen said "But Kushina dead."

Sage said "I was talking about his OTHER mother." as he looked at Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked and said "Wait, what."

Sage said "Only those in this room, Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya know for absolutely sure who Naruto really is. Some may suspect who his parents are but because of the actions of the traitor nobody knows who his father was...now what would Konoha think if say...Minato was in fact Naruto older brother...I mean, you were depressed after Nawaki death and probably drunk some and one night of drinking and depression is a common situation for a kunoichi to get pregnant."

Tsunade frowned and said "And who would be the father. You."

Sage chuckled and said "No, that would feel like incest to me...no, I was just thinking of a way to pay off all your debt as well as get revenge on a certain someone for whoring around when his godson needed him."

Tsunade coughed and said "Jiraiya...are you nuts."

Sage said "Think about it for a moment, Jiraiya hair style is just like Naruto and Minato. Your hair is blond and you can claim the eyes were just a random feature that skips a generation or two. If you had the Sandaime here sign a few papers then Jiraiya would be responsible for paying all your debts and you would also be able to draw money from his account to buy what ever you, Shizune, and Naruto need. You can claim that due to the Senju clan having so many enemies that your sensei here told you that it would be best for the children to be raised in the orphanage until they were old enough to know the truth and since it's clan business no one was to know. The Uzumaki name you could claim was from your grandmothers clan to help hide Naruto heritage since he possess the Senju bloodline."

Shizune said "But does Naruto possess the Senju bloodline."

Sage said "He carries it but I doubt it's active...but I can activate it for him with my Rinnegan."

Tsunade said "But if that's true then why would we claim that I left him here alone all this time."

Sage said "Simple. You claim that Minato who was guarding his little brother while you rested where you gave birth to him at to keep him safe and hidden since having a 2nd child at your age was very risky, sent word to his parents about an enemy ninja breaking the seal on where the Shodaime Hokage had sealed the Kyuubi all those years ago. Minato was able to tell you about the ninja who escaped before he used the only option available to him and all these years you and Jiraiya have been trying to track down the person responsible while Hiruzen here protected your youngest son and heir to the Senju clan. Then you could reveal a little info about Akatasuki. It would come down to yours and the Sandaime's word against anyone who thought it was a lie and they can't prove it since you have all the cards and with Naruto having the Mokuton bloodline and his blood being so close to yours it would be impossible for them to say he wasn't related to you and all you would have to do is have Jiraiya give a blood transfusion to Naruto and boom, instant daddy. Then you could force Jiraiya to act his part of being a father and he wouldn't get to peak on women anymore and he gets to sleep on the couch. This will also give Shizune a solid home to live in and a chance to start her own family and watch her godson."

Tsunade thought about it for several minutes and said "For the most part your plan seems like a good idea but what about Naruto opinion and his feelings about his real parents."

Sage said "Let me handle that. Naruto will agree."

Tsunade frowned and said "I don't like the idea of being married to the pervert though."

Sage asked "Why would you marry him. Haven't you ever heard of child support."

Shizune covered her mouth as Tsunade eyes widen and Hiruzen bit his lip.

Tsunade said "Oh yeah, I think I like this more and more...there is only one thing...who is the traitor so we can deal with him."

Sage said "The traitor is the only link you have to Akatasuki, you kill him and you will put your 'son' in danger. Be smart and use him to deal with them and then kill him...besides, I got a few little pieces of info that you could use to gain you some favors with the other clans. All I need you to do is sign this and have Hiruzen here sign it and then Jiraiya." as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed some forms.

Hiruzen said "These are..."

Sage said "Correct. Birth certificates for Minato and Naruto with Jiraiya and Tsunade as the parents. Marriage certificates for Minato and Kushina, adoption papers for Naruto from Jiraiya and Tsunade to Minato and Kushina in the event of thier death and joint checking account for Jiraiya and Tsunade. This would be all the proof you would need to give Tsunade and Jiraiya full custody of Naruto."

Tsunade said "Now all we need is the pervert."

Sage chuckled and placed his hand on the crystal ball while doing one handsigns and the next moment a puff of smoke appeared and there in a crouching position with a nosebleed and a note book scribbling on it was Jiraiya.

Before he had a chance to blink Tsunade began to beat the living hell out of him.

A few minutes later as Tsunade was finishing the door to the house opened up and Kakashi and Naruto walked in and both stopped and blinked and Naruto said "Hey, whose the 2 pretty ladies and the pile of poop on the floor."

Tsunade said "Oh, I love this kid."

Sage said "Naruto, come here a minute, I need to talk to you about something important." as he sat down and Naruto walked over and sat down cross legged in front of Sage.

Sage smiled and said "Naruto...my time is almost up...I've lived a very long life...but..."

Naruto eyes widen and said "No...your...you can't...I...I don't want to be alone again Sage. Please don't..."

Sage placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Sh...calm down...your not going to be alone Naruto...Now listen to me. You see this lady right here. Her name is Tsunade Senju...She is your distant cousin...but after running a few test we found out she is actually a lot closer to you then that. Now you remember how your mom told you your dad had a lot of enemies right."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Well you see, I talked with your mom before she had to leave after you fell asleep about an idea I had to help protect you and give you a chance at family. You see, Tsunade had a little brother who was actually your grandfather but died. I found this out and invited her here to meet you because she didn't know about you and she's really excited about having a chance to be with her only family...but you see, because of all your parents enemies and also enemies that Tsunade had we need to tell a little white lie to protect you so you can be with your family...are you willing to tell a little lie."

Jiraiya's eyes widen as he heard this and shot a look at Hiruzen and Tsunade and they both motioned to explain later.

Naruto frowned and said "What kind of lie."

Sage said "Since you were in the orphanage you know what adoption is right."

Naruto said "Yes, it's where kids who don't have a mom or dad get one."

Sage nods and said "Since both your birth parents died and Tsunade here is your family...she was wanting to adopt you and become your new mom."

Naruto eyes widen and said "But...what about my real mom."

Sage said "Listen...Tsunade not trying to replace Kushina. Nobody ever really could...but you see, the idea is to hide you from your mom and dad's enemies by making them think your not who they think you are. You see, we came up with the idea to make it where Minato, your father, would become your big brother and also the son of Tsunade since he was the son of Tsunade brother. You see, we got these papers over here, look at this one."

Naruto looked at the paper and said "This...this said that my parents would have become my parents after Tsunde and...who ever that is died...your making it where my parents become my step parents and my step parents become my real parents...is that it. Is that how adoption really works."

Sage smiled and said "Pretty much. I'm glad to see you understood. Now what do you say, would you agree to this and allow Tsunade to become your new mother."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and looked at her eyes and said "You eyes...your very sad...why are you sad mom."

Tsunade eyes widen and after a moment said "I thought all my family was gone...does that mean you will accept me as your mom and we can be a family."

Naruto looked at the picture on the wall and said "If...if you will allow me to light a candle for my real mom on her birthday and christmas...I promised mom that I would light a candle on her birthday and also on christmas to show her I remember her."

Tsunade smiled and said "I can agree to that."

Naruto nods and said "So...whose the other pretty lady and whose the pervert."

Jiraiya said "I'm not a pervert...I'm a super pervert."

Sage said "He's a 40 year old virgin." causing the others to snicker at Jiraiya face.

Jiraiya said "Who the hell are you."

Sage said "A very old man whose time is almost up...Naruto, this man is Jiraiya, your godfather but he's going to become your dad like Tsunade is your mom."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "Jiraiya huh." as he walked over to Jiraiya and then Naruto dropped to his knees and raised his arms as fast as possible and nutchecked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya eyes widen as he fell to the ground as everyone else looked shock and Naruto stood up and said "Kushina said to give that to you ero-sannin."

Snickers were heard and Naruto looked at Sage who smiled sadly and said "Now Naruto, there is something I want to tell you. This house and land is now your home where you will live with your mom. The lady right there is Shizune, she will probably become like a sister to you over the years. Now I need you to close your eyes a moment Naruto."

Naruto nods and closes his eyes and Sage placed his hand on Naruto head and chakra began to form around Naruto and Jiraiya recognised the feeling before Sage to his hands away and said "There you go Naruto, I have activated your other bloodline that comes from your dad side of the family. You now have the Mokuton bloodline."

Naruto said "So I have 2 bloodlines."

Sage said "Yes, you can claim the Mokuton bloodline from your great grandfather the Shodaime Hokage and the Uzumaki bloodline from your great grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju, the Shodaime's wife."

Naruto said "I'm going to miss you Sage. You were like a grandfather to me who taught me to cook, clean, brush my teeth, how to chop wood, use chakra and so many other things."

Sage said "Yes but there are 2 other lessons I tried to teach you. The first is power isn't anything without control. The other is never give up no matter how hard something is. Just keep going until you do it correctly like chopping a tree."

Naruto smiled and Sage said "I have one final gift for you and one final piece of advice I hope you will remember the rest of your life. In my study, there is a book shelf with the number from 6 on up as the shelf get's higher with six on the bottom. Each shelf represents your age. There are scrolls with things I want you to learn on each shelf. Advice and books for you to read and study. These items I feel will help you someday in the future. There are even a few jutsu for you to learn. Now my final piece of advice is this...true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you, it could be a person, people, a place, or something else...but if it is truly important to you...give everything you have to protect it."

Naruto had tears in his eyes and said "I will remember those words...I promise."

Sage said "Really...good...now I will return to nature...goodbye my friend...oh, and when the pervert tries to teach you to become a sage like him and me...use Kagebunshin to gather the energy for you and only 3 of them at a time. Have a good and happy life." as his body turned into Sand and began to fall apart before blowing away shocking everyone.

Kakashi said "What happend to him."

Hiruzen said "He's gone Kakashi, leave it at that."

Kakashi understood and looked at Naruto who closed his eyes and a tear fell.

Naruto wiped the tears from his face and he looked around and bit his lip and said "Mom...what projects do you want to start."

Tsunade smiled and Naruto blinked and saw the world begin to spin around him as everyone disappeared and Naruto found himself standing in a black room and Sage voice was heard and said "Are you happy Naruto." as Sage appeared across from Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade smiled and Naruto blinked and saw the world begin to spin around him as everyone disappeared and Naruto found himself standing in a black room and Sage voice was heard and said "Are you happy Naruto." as Sage appeared across from Naruto.

Naruto looked confused and said "Sage, what's going on."

Sage said "Are you happy with everything that has happened. Meeting your mom, having people claim they want to be your family."

Naruto said "Of coarse I am. It's what I always wanted." in a confused voice.

Sage stepped toward Naruto and said "And none of it was real."

Naruto froze at those words and Sage said "It was all a genjutsu, a fake created by me to hurt you."

Naruto eyes widen and he said "No...that's not true...it can't be."

Sage said "Oh, but it is...and I planned for this the entire time...to hurt you knowing that it was me who hurt you."

Naruto took a step back and said "Why...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT."

Sage smirked and said "Because...I wanted to make you angry at me, to hate me for tricking you and using you." as he kept walking toward Naruto.

Naruto who was wide eyed and stepped back screamed "NO...it can't be...who are you. Why are you doing this."

Sage smirked and said "Because it made me feel good." as an evil grin appeared on his face.

Naruto who had fallen on his butt turned getting to his feet and started to run until he entered a gaint room with a cage and Naruto started to enter the cage when Sage grab the back of his shirt just as a huge paw shot out of the cage and tried to hit Naruto but came up short.

Naruto was scared as he saw a huge eye appear in the cage before the shape of Kyuubi appeared and Sage said "This is the reason I tricked you Naruto...this is the reason nobody liked you, why the kids stayed away from you and why you were kicked out of the orphanage...the day you were born the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha and killed lots of people...the Yondaime being unable to beat it sealed it inside of you."

Naruto who was frozen was unable to believe what he was hearing as the Kyuubi roared before the world went white and Naruto found himself back in the house and Sage sat in front of him.

Naruto screamed and scooted backwards away from Sage with a look of fear on his face.

Sage said "Are you scared...do you hate me."

Naruto sad nothing as he had scooted himself in the corner and looked at Sage with fear.

Sage said "It's so easy to hate someone or something...it's also so easy to be scared of someone or something...after everything you and I had together all this time and then a single moment could turn your entire world upside down and now your scared of me and also hate me...I know because I am you."

Naruto blinked but other then that had no reaction to Sage's words.

Sage said "You saw everything that I did, when I went to see the Sandaime with his wife, when I talked to the Sandaime and then Tsunade and Shizune while you weren't even there, you heard everything that was said...you also heard what I told Kushina as well...aren't you curios as to how you heard and saw all that, aren't you curios about if any of that was real...did you really meet any of them. Did I really bring Kushina back from the dead."

Naruto asked "Weakly "Did you."

Sage said "Maybe."

Naruto growled and screamed "YES OR NO. DID YOU."

Sage said "It hurts, doesn't it. You thought that everything was going great, that you finally had what you wanted most and now it's gone...that everything you thought you knew is gone...How does it make you feel."

Naruto who had hate in his eyes glared at Sage who said "Like I said Naruto...I am you. I told mother that I was from the future...that's true...I also said that I had the Juubi sealed inside of me...that is also true. You now know the Kyuubi is inside of you and that dad sealed it inside of you...want to know how I went from having the Kyuubi sealed inside of me to having the Juubi sealed inside me."

Naruto frowned and Sage said "It's because the world we live in isn't real...there is a very old saying about being a big fish in a small pond. People believe that they are bigger then what they really are. The Hokage is seen as the big fish here in Konoha...but in the real world, he is just a small fish in the huge ocean. When people realise this they can't stand the idea they aren't as big and powerful in the world as they believe they are. Remember in chess about pawns and kings. In Konoha the Hokage is King and the villagers are his pawns...but outside of Konoha the Hokage could be anything including a pawn in someone elses game...how do you feel knowing that I used you as a pawn."

Naruto closed his eyes and Sage said "It hurts...and you hate me for it...everyone in thier lives realises at some point they are not as big a fish as they thought they were and that they are actually nothing but a pawn in the game of life...but like all pawns, they want to become something bigger...they know they can't become the king, but they try to become the queen, the bishop, the knight, or the rooke...anything but the pawn they are...they move themselves to take out others so they can reach thier goal on the other side of the board...even putting the king at risk for thier own goals...but do you know the funny thing...do you know what the king really is."

Naruto who was beginning to thing over the Sage's words said "The king is peace...when the pawns are moving toward thier own goals, taking out all those in front of them to become something they are not they..."

Naruto said "Are actually moving away from peace and cause wars."

Sage smiled slightly and said "That is what makes you different then most of the world Naruto...your able to realise the truth when it is revealed...that is why I did this. I made you experience the pain of realising your a pawn so that you will protect the king."

Naruto bit his lip and said "But why."

Sage said "Piece is the white king...what would the black king be."

Naruto said "War."

Sage said "No. War is created when a black pawn and a white pawn meet and block each others paths...no, the black king is revenge. In chess, white moves first, it is usually a pawn that moves toward thier own goal hoping to become something more powerful and because of that pawn making the first move black has to get revenge on white by moving."

Naruto asked "But what about a knight, a knight jump over a pawn."

Sage said "And that is what I am and what I want you to become...I knight is someone who works toward the goals of the king in order to protect peace. That is the true path of a Sage, working toward protecting the king by stopping war and getting rid of the hatred of revenge."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I...I think I understand...but...why did you not explain this before, why did you trick me like you did."

Sage smiled sadly and said "Naruto...I am a knight right now and you are nothing but a pawn...but I want you to help you become something more then you are...but like a knight, my first move was to block the path of a pawn so that I can protect the king...I told you I am you from the future...I won't tell you about the future. Some of the thing you heard in the genjutsu I placed on you was real. What I won't tell you. I won't tell you the future because you see...I don't want my future to become yours...right now I am alive but if I die the demon inside of me will escape and destroy so many innocent lives. As long as I live there is a risk of that happening...which is why I don't want to exist."

Naruto eyes widen and said "What...what do you mean."

Sage said "I became the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi because I failed...I lost. I let my own goals get in the way of peace and because of that the world suffered. Now like Chess I want to be sacrificed for peace...if you can become the new knight of peace and succeed where I failed then the demon inside of me will never be born and the world will be saved. The question is will you become the new knight of peace."

Naruto looked down and asked "Why did you trick me like that. You could have just told me like you are now."

Sage said "Because you wouldn't understand...remember when you first started your lessons to read and write. You copied the words but until you actually learned what it was it didn't mean anything to you besides a few scribbles on a piece of paper but after you experienced what it was then you knew what the word was and what it meant...by understanding the pain of being hurt, of wanting revenge and realising that your a small fish in a big ocean you can understand people better and help them become something more then a pawn so that way they can become either another knight, a biship, a queen, or a rooke of peace. Then once you help them you can work together to bring peace to the world."

Naruto smiled a little and said "So we can bring peace forever if we work together."

Sage sighed and said "Sadly no...you can bring peace for a time...but eventually the game is started somewhere else in the world. You could bring peace here in Konoha but then in Suna you would become a pawn again. There is no such thing as true peace. All you can do is make as many people as you can happy and protect them from those who want to use them...Dad did that...he had to sacrifice you in order to protect Konoha from the Kyuubi. He didn't give you a choice on being a pawn here in Konoha. He made you a knight of Konoha so that you could protect it...now you have a choice to make...are you going to be the white knight or a black knight. Are you going to protect Konoha or are you going to want revenge against those who have hurt you...if so, start with me."

Naruto eyes widen and he said "But...I..."

Sage said "I have done more to you then anyone else in Konoha has. I gave you hope, trust, and hapiness, then took it away for my own goal. I shattered the view of the world you had and showed you that your nothing but a piece of a game. I gave you your greatest dream of being with your family and then told you it wasn't real all because I wanted to...can you find it in your heart to forgive me or do you want revenge. Go ahead, take it." as he tossed a kunai into the floor at Naruto feet.

Naruto was wide eyed and Sage said "Go ahead...kill me, get your revenge on me for taking everything away from you. So what if when I die Juubi will be released and you would die. You would finally be with your family. You won't have to live with all the lies, deception, hatred, looks, and anger everyone gives you all because of something you never did. Go ahead, become an avenger, get your revenge."

Naruto looked between the kunai and Sage and thought "_Do I want to make him pay...do I hate him that much...can I forgive him...I...I..."_ and said "Can't...I can't." as he closed his eyes and tears fell from his eyes.

The next moment Naruto felt himself in Sage's arms and Sage who had closed his eyes said "I'm sorry Naruto...I had no other way to make you face that choice...I had to put you in that situation because I had to make that same choice...I had an enemy who killed a lot of my precious people...I hated him and wanted to kill him...but killing him would have done nothing to end the pain I was filling, it would never bring back those I lost...it would not even make me feel better...but in the end I made the same choice you did...and you know what happened."

Naruto whispered "No."

Sage said "The man sacrificed his life to bring back everyone he killed that day...he had killed hundreds of people including those precious to me and he brought them all back to life at the cost of his life...Now I have become the man that I wanted to kill and you are in my shoes. I want to bring back to life all the people who died in my life I know you will have precious in your life. Will you accept my sacrifice."

Naruto sniffed and nods and Sage smiled and said "Good...it won't be easy. You have a long hard road ahead of you and I can't do everything for you. In fact all I can do is give you the tools you will need. It is up to you how to use them."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I...I understand."

Sage said "Good. Now you can't tell anyone about what you saw in that Genjutsu I placed on you. The meeting with your mom was real sort of. I can't explain it now but you will understand someday how it was real. Today is still Christmas and so I wish to give you 2 gifts."

Naruto asked "What kind of gifts."

Sage said "Close your eyes."

Naruto looked at Sage who said "I see you don't trust me as you did. That's good, you need to think before you act. I can't tell you though what I am about to do. Your not ready to know but you will in time. Just trust me one more time."

Naruto frowned but closed his eyes and Sage placed his hand on Naruto head and after a moment Sage said "Done."

Naruto asked "What did you do."

Sage said "I will tell you when you are ready. You have a long hard road to start. Are you ready."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Good, now then the first thing you should know is that you don't show your true strength. Remember the lesson I taught you on power and control. You don't use more power then you need to."

Naruto said "Because you could use it later when it would be better."

Sage said "Yes. That is not only physical strength, that is all kinds of strength. Now from now until Febuary I am going to work you hard on teaching you things that will make you stronger but don't let your strength make you arrogant. You only use your strength to protect what is precious to you and those who can't protect themselves."

Naruto nods and Sage said "Good, now let's go outside. It's time you had your first ninjutsu lesson."

Naruto got up and followed Sage outside and Sage put his hands together and said "Kagebushin no jutsu." and a single kagebunshin appeared.

Naruto was wide eyed and Sage said "Naruto, this is the first jutsu I want to teach you. It is called the Kagebunshin no jutsu. Anything that the clone learns will be transfered back to you when they are dispelled. This is a kinjutusu that takes a lot of chakra but because of the damn furball in your gut you have more chakra then a gennin. Now for the rest of the day I want you to try and make a Kagebunshin. This Kagebunshin will hold his hand in the proper handsign and will first learn to put it in the right position before you even think about adding chakra. Once the clone tells you it is OK to proceed to the next step then you will put as much chakra as you can into it and try the jutsu. Got it."

Naruto nods and Sage turned and started to walk away and Naruto said "Hey, where are you going."

Sage said "I'm an old man, I'm going to go warm by bones by the fire while you and the clone here learn. Cya." as he laughed as both Naruto and the Kagebunshin glared at him.

After he was gone Naruto said "What a smart ass."

The Kagebunshin said "You do realise that when I dispell he will remember this and also your talking about yourself."

Naruto slapped his head and began to try and get his hands in the correct position while the Kagebunshin laughed.

3 hours later Naruto said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and began to pant as 2 kagebunshin appeared before Sage walked out and destroyed all the Kagebunshins.

Naruto glared at Sage who said "Good job. It's noon, time to eat a quick lunch and then we will continue our normal afternoon activities. In the morning you will get up as usual, eat breakfast, come out and do your morning excercises but before you do your charka control excercises you will make as many kagebunshin as you can and then they will start working on your leaf balancing with stones while I begin to teach you taijutsu until noon. This will be our patern for the rest of the month."

Naruto asked "What happens after the end of the month."

Sage said "Depends on how many kagebunshin you can make then. Now lets go eat."

Naruto stomach growled causing Naruto to look sheepish and said "I guess I forgot to eat breakfast."

Sage said "You think. Never start a day without something to eat. Never."

Naruto nods and followed Sage into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The next 6 days flew by and finally January 1st arrived. So far Sage had showed Naruto how to make a proper fist where he wouldn't break his hand, how to throw a proper punch, how to throw a proper kick and had him punch a punching bag and kick a punching bag 50 times with each fist or foot every day.

Naruto had just finished his normal jumping jacks, push ups, sit ups, punches, and kicks that were all now 50 each as well as throwing a kunai and shuriken at a target 50 times each with each arm.

Naruto was about to make a kagebunshin and Sage said "Hold up a minute."

Naruto asked "What." in a confused voice.

Sage said "As of yesterday you could make 6 Kagebunshin. That's a good start and enough for what I want you to start working on." as he pulled out a scroll.

Naruto said "Do you do anything without a scroll."

Sage said "Not if can help it." as he opened the scroll and unsealed a set of arm and leg weights."

Naruto asked "What are those."

Sage said "These are a special set of weights that I made for you. They are 25 lbs each for your legs and arms...but there is a twist. Put them on and I'll show you what it is."

Naruto sat down and took off his 10 lbs weights and put on the new weigths and stood up and said "They are heavier but not to much where I can't move."

Sage smirked and said "I"m glad. Now make a ram seal."

Naruto frowned and did and the next moment his arms flew apart wide and his feet came together.

Naruto screamed in pain and said "What happened."

Sage said "This is going to train you to send chakra to different parts of your body. Unless your sending chakra into your arms they will be spread apart like that. If you send chakra into them them you can move them but the moment you stop then bam, they fly back apart. The legs are the same way, send chakra into them and you can move but don't and they will lock into position."

Naruto sent chakra to his arms and moved them closer and Sage said "But I'm not going to give you the chance to adapt. I am going to start attacking you and you will block. If not then your going to be real soar. Every day for the rest of the next 7 days we are going to do this where you will learn to react to my punches while also learning to move your arms and legs constantly with chakra. Here we go."

Naruto went wide eyed before he was punched in the face and flew back and Naruto said "What the hell. Give me some Ahh." as his arms flew apart and Sage punched him in the stomach.

Sage said "I'm not stopping attacking until noon so either defend yourself or get beat up. Your choice."

Naruto's eyes widen as he tried to move and block himself.

When noon came around Naruto groaned as his body hurt and he felt completely drained and said "I hate you."

Sage said "Good, then it means you have enough energy to make it in the house. By the way, those aren't coming off until I cancel them so enjoy. Also we are changing your reading lesson at the end of the day. Mondays are biology of the human body, Tuesday is history of the elemental nations, Wednesday is math and science, Thursday is stratagy books and trap making, Saturday is plants so you can learn what can be made into poisons and what can be used for spices and food, and Sunday is elemental studies where you will learn about various elemental jutsu."

Naruto said "You skipped Friday."

Sage said "I know. Friday is seals, now come on. If your not in the house in 5 mintues you will go without lunch."

Naruto groaned and sent chakra to his legs to get them moving into the house.

Over the next week Naruto had gotten to the point he could move most of the time without thinking about sending chakra though his concentration slipped often causing him to have painful reminders of either falling face first or be reaching for something to eat and his food go flying or kunais to fly off dangerously.

When Monday came back around Sage waited until Naruto finished his morning excercises and weapon practice when he said "Good work Naruto. Now since since you have gotten to where you can half way defend yourself at civilian speed without thinking I am going to show you the first 5 Kata of my taijutsu style I made over my life time. You will watch me move into the first Kata and you will then try it. If you mess up I will attack you for 5 minutes where you have to defend yourself and then I will redo that Kata and you will try it again. This wil be the patern until you learn all 20 Kata's. Now watch."

Naruto watched and after a few moments tried the stance and was punched in the face and every time he tried to speak was punched again.

After the 5 minutes was up Naruto said "What did I do wrong last time."

Sage said "That is something you will have to figure out. Watch." as he moved into the same stance again.

Naruto tried again and was attacked again.

This was the patern over the next 5 weeks. By the time Febuary 15th got there Naruto had got all 20 of the Kata good enough to do them with near accuracy no matter which one Sage called out and could move without thinking about sending his chakra to his limbs. As such his reserves and control increased along with his body melting most of his baby fat away.

Sage nods as Naruto finished the day of training in the Kata's and said "Good, now go after we eat lunch you are going to take a shower and use that scented water I got you to wear. We are going into town."

Naruto eyes widen and said "We are...why."

Sage said "It's time that you made a small appearance. There is someone I need to see and you are coming with me. If any questions are asked of you then you are to look at me for an answer and agree with what I say."

Naruto nods and after eating Sage handed Naruto who was wearing brown pants and a red shirt, a brown poncho with a hood to cover his head and make it hard to see his face.

Sage said "Good, keep your hood up unless I tell you otherwise. While I want people to know your around, I want that info limited. If someone ask what your name you only tell them Naruto Uzumaki. Don't think about any of the names I used in that genjutsu, Now come."

Naruto followed them and as they entered the village Naruto was wide eyed seeing it and thought "_It looks...wow, the same and yet...different. It's almost like a different place."_ as he walked beside Sage who had his walking staff.

They soon came to the Yamanaka flower shop and as Sage opened the door Naruto walked in with Sage right behind him.

As they entered a male voice said "Be right there."

A few moments later Inoichi walked out and said "Ah, hello sir and welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. Sorry about the wait, I was helping my daughter replant some seeds. How can I help you today um..."

Sage said "Just call me Sage...old man Sage. I moved to Konoha last summer and have bought some land near the cherry blossum park. The forrest on the edge of it to be precise."

Inoichi said "Yes, I know the area you speak about."

Sage said "Good, well my little cousin here has already cleared the land for a vegitable garden but I have decided to start a green house also so we can grow spices but I also want to grow some medical herbs as well as some other plants that are either not native to the area or vary rare for possible resale, a small hobby to help generate a small income for my cousin after I pass away. Being able to sell fresh spices, medical herbs, and flowers to the business in town should be good investment. Don't you agree."

Inoichi said "So you came to see if I might be interested in buying some of the flowers."

Sage said "No, you see, I'm a little bit of a seal master and so once the greenhouse is built I won't have any trouble putting up seals that will keep sections of the greenhouse into perfect condition for whatever type of plant that will be in the section. What I came to see you about is to see if you would be willing to help tell me what kind of conditions would be best for the plants to make sure they grow so I can calibrate the water and heat in each area. In exchange for that I would be willing to setup a area in the greenhouse where you can grow your own plants, ones that you either have to order from long distance away or that can't grow here because of our weather. I've already got the greenhouse ordered from Suna and it's going to be 100 yards long and 100 ft wide so selling you half of it in exchange for your help in setting up the best enviroment for the plants would seem fair to me."

Inoichi said "Oh...how long do you think it will take to get it set up."

Sage said "Hm..6 weeks at most."

Just then Ino walked in from the back and said "OK daddy, I'm done."

Inoichi turned and said "OK Ino."

Ino said "Daddy, who are they." as she pointed to Naruto and Sage.

Inoichi said "Well, this is Sage and his cousin...oh I'm sorry, I didn't catch your cousins name."

Sage said "Ah, why don't you pull your hood down and introduce yourself to Ino and her father Inoichi."

Naruto reached up and pulled his hood off making Inoichi eyes widen as he instantly recognised him and Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

Inoichi turned to Sage and said "Cousin."

Sage said "Well, distant cousins. I was shocked when I came to Konoha last summer and ran into another Uzumaki. I hadn't used our clan name in over 50 years and thought the rest of our clan was long since dead. I would have thought he was just some random orphan with our clan name except for the fact his blood can open a blood seal from our clan as well as...our bloodlines."

Inoichi said "Clan...I never heard of the Uzumaki clan."

Sage said "Your a ninja of Konoha right."

Inoichi said "Yes. Why."

Sage said "Well then you must not know your own village history very well, the Uzumaki and Senju clan are distant cousin. The Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju wife was in fact Mito Uzumaki and your hiate symbol is actually the leaf of the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan symbol in the middle. The joke I heard once was it was a symbol of Hashirama love for Mito showing that she was always in his heart."

Inoichi eyes widen as he heard this and thought "_But if that's true then...hm."_ and said "I see...I had not heard that."

Sage said "I'm not surprised. I figure Konoha wouldn't want to talk about Whirlpools tragic end. I guess Naruto parents were probably the last of the Uzumaki clan who were rescued after Whirlpool fell."

Inoichi asked "How did you survive it if you don't mind me asking."

Sage said "I hadn't stepped foot in Whirlpool since...well since that time I got in that fight with Hashirama, Tobimaru, and Madara. You see, most of the seals Konoha uses were originally created by the Uzumaki clan and I didn't agree with my clans views on giving them to Konoha when Hashirama and Mito got married. I sort of got in a fight with my father and left the clan until I heard a story about Madara using the Kyuubi against Hashirama and then heard about Hashirama giving the other 8 Bijuu away to other villages. I came to Konoha and first kicked Madara...tail and then track down Hashirama and kicked his butt as well as his brothers when he came to help Hashirma after I broke a Sake bottle over his head knocking him out. Not one of my prouder moments." with a sheepish grin on his face as he glaned at Ino.

Inoichi eyes widen and said "Are you lying."

Sage chuckled and said "The Hokage monument has Hashirama nose wrong. Trust me, I broke it and bent it to the left, not right."

Ino asked "How did you win."

Sage looked at Ino and said "The power of seals my dear little girl. I used a chakra suppression seal making it where none of them could use thier chakra while I could and Tobimaru lightning stick doesn't work without chakra, Sharingan doesn't work without chakra, and Mokuton doesn't work without chakra. All 3 used thier special abilities so much that without them a wet behind the ears Chunnin could have taken them...Power doesn't mean anything if you don't have control and the best way to defeat someone is to take away the control they have. 99 percent of the time you do that and your will win. Never become to dependant on one set of skills or bloodline, it will be your undoing."

Inoichi said "Very true...so you have been living in those woods this entire time since coming to Konoha, huh."

Sage said "Yeah, I was for sure that someone would have come looking for my little cousin after all this time but nobody did and with his unique chakra signature it should have been easy to detect him...I guess sensors don't do to well inside villages these days."

Inoichi frowned and said "I see. Are you going to be home today."

Sage looked at Inoichi and said "I'm an old man well past his prime. Naruto here does most of the work around our place. I can't go out wooing women and drinking like I did in my youth. I put off coming here until after valentines day because I don't like doing crowds. I'm a Sage, I like being close to nature. Something I hope to pass off to the younger generation before I leave this world...well anyways I came by to tell you what I did. If you want to discuss it more or agree you know where to find me. Come Naruto, we should go...oh and be sure to put your hood back up. I don't need you catching a cold and giving it to me. It might kill me at my age."

Naruto bowed and said "It's nice meeting you both." as he pulled up his hood and followed Sage out.

Once they were gone Inoichi said "Ino dear, go put on your coat. We are going over to see Choji and Shikamaru."

Ino said "OK daddy."

When Naruto and Sage got back Naruto eyes went wide as he saw a section had been marked off and Sage said "You know what to do. Use 3 Kagebunshin to help you and have the rest work on placing thier hands on a tree like this." as he walked over and placed his hand on the tree before pulling and said "To much and your hand will be pushed away, not enough and your hand won't stick. I want you clones to try and climb the tree with thier hands. The real you better be doing the actual work." as he unsealed 3 hatchets.

Naruto said "Right...Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 10 kagebunshin appeared and 2 of them grab a hatchet along with the real one and began to cut down trees inth section marked off.

As Naruto and his Kagebunshin began to work across the village Inoichi entered the Nara household and saw Chouza, Choji, Shikaku, Shikamaru, and Yoshino.

Chouza said "Hello Inoichi, I got your message. What's up."

Inoichi said "Ino, why don't you go play with Shikamaru and Choji in Shikamaru room."

Ino said "Alright daddy, alright you 2, I'm here and I'm the boss, come on." as she put her hands on her hips.

All the adults sweatdropped and Inoichi said "Maybe I should stop having Yoshino babysit."

Yoshino said "What was that Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Nothing." quickly.

After the kids were gone Shikaku said "So what's up."

Inoichi said "Well, I just had 2 very interesting customers at my shop. An old man and a kid...both with the same last name...Uzumaki."

All the adults eyes widen and Chouza said "Was it..."

Inoichi said "Yes, it was Naruto."

Shikaku said "So he has returned."

Inoichi said "No...he never left. He's been right here in Konoha the entire time."

Yoshino said "What...that's impossible, the Sandaime had the entire village searched."

Inoichi said "Not the forest near Cherry blossum park. From what I can tell an old man who seems to be older then Konoha arrived last summer. He calls himself old man Sage and he claims that he was a member of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool..." as he explained everything that was said in his shop.

When he was done Shikaku frowned and said "Did he tell you what the Uzumaki bloodline was."

Inoichi said "No but...I think I was set up. I mean it could be all innocent like it seemed but...I think he was testing me. I can't explain it but I am for sure he was testing my reaction. He gave me the perfect cover to explain visiting him to see what is going on and also gave me a perfectly good reason to bring you both with me."

Shikaku said "You think so...then shouldn't we accept his offer." as he stood up.

Yoshino said "I'll watch the kids."

Shikaku said "Troublesome." as he along with Chouza and Inoichi left.


	8. How to B SLAP a village

A little bit later Sage walked out of the house and said "Alright Naruto dispel all your kagebunshin."

Naruto nods and all the kagebunshins went up in smoke and Sage walked over and picked up the 2 hatchets and said "Here." as he tossed one to Naruto.

Naruto caught it and Sage said "Use one in each hand."

Naruto said "Right." as he started to use one in each hand.

Sage sat down on a stump and closed his eyes and began to meditate.

10 minutes later Sage said "You know Naruto...seeing Ino earlier reminds me of something I haven't talked to you about yet. Women. There is not a creature more magical or frustrating in this entire world then a woman. They can be like an autumn sky, soft, gentle, and warm...or cold, wild, and brutal. No matter how much you learn in this world you will never be able to truly understand the mind of a woman. Take that Ino girl for example."

Naruto stopped and asked "What do you mean."

Sage said "Focus on your task Naruto...Now where was I...Oh yes, that Ino girl. I can tell you just by looking at her she's high spirited...but she is also bossy, probably tries to put her finger down on every boy her age and act like she's a princess who is boss and they are her subjects...but you know...I feel sorry for her dad. When she becomes a teenager she's going to still think she's a princess...will most likely become a fangirl to the most popular guy in her class and will use her looks to try and get her way or to get others to fight her fights for her...when you goto the accademy don't show off your real skills. The biggest idiots are those who go for rookie of the year."

Naruto said "But...if I went for Rookie of the year, wouldn't that be a good thing."

Sage said "You won't have to worry about that Naruto...titles like rookie of the year all come down to a popularity contest. The Hyuuga or the Uchiha clan will have rookie of the year simply because they are the 2 largest clans in Konoha and if what I heard is right then you will have the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the youngest son of the Uchiha clan head in your class...but remember what I told you, if you rely on one set of skills to much then it's easy to defeat you."

Naruto said "I see."

Sage said "Let me tell you about our bloodline Naruto, what it really is. You see, like I told you ealier our clan is a decendant of the Six Realm Sage. The Sage had 2 sons who he gave his power to. The eldest son was given part of the Sage's eye bloodline and the youngest son was given part of the body bloodline. Now the elder brother became arrogant with his power. An arrogance that has passed down to his decendants. The Sharingan and the Byakugan are both direct decendants of the eldest son...Now the youngest son decendants were more secretive about thier abilities...in fact...the truth is the Senju clan bloodline isn't really the Senju clan bloodline...our bloodline is called Special chakra...it's basically a catalyst."

Naruto blinks and said "A catalyst. What do you mean."

Sage said "What I mean is it basically allows us to create our own bloodline...Hashirama Senju was known for his Mokuton bloodline...but the secret to his bloodline was that he had trained his body to use Nature chakra and since his elemental affinities were earth and water the Uzumaki blood inside of him reacted as a catalyst merging his elemental affinities together with his nature chakra. That's it."

Naruto said "So it's possible for me to use Mokuton."

Sage said "Yes...as well as ice, lava, sand, and countless others...in fact most of the elemental bloodlines in the world are actually linked back to the Uzumaki bloodline."

Naruto asked "What effect will Kyuubi have on me and my bloodline."

Sage said "Close your eyes."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't like it when you tell me that."

Sage chuckled and said "Just do it."

Naruto closed his eyes and Sage said "Alright, now slowly send chakra to your eyes."

Naruto did and said "My eyes tingle."

Sage said "I know...Now draw the chakra away from your eyes and open them."

Naruto opened his eyes and said "Woah...what happened. Everything seems sharper, clearer."

Sage said "You asked what effect the Kyuubi being inside of you is. The answer is that you have enhanced regenation abilities thanks to your body having to heal from the Kyuubi chakra and so when your body is damaged it heals quickly and if you understood those books on biology I had you read then you know that muscle strength increases from the tearing and healing of the muscles. Now I had you send chakra to your eyes so that your eyes would be damage so your body would heal it and make your eyes stronger. The reason the Uzumaki clan were so widely known for our seal work was because we feared that if the world would learn about our bloodline they would kidnap our children and use them to create armies of new bloodlines."

Naruto frowned as he said "So what does that mean for me then."

Sage said "It depends really. I mean, I can't have kids and we are the last of our clan. It means that you will have to have several children but...you have to be careful. There are those who would use you as breeding stock for your bloodline or turn you into a weapon for Kyuubi."

Naruto said "But I'm not a weapon."

Sage said "Your right, your a human being...but the Sandaime used you as a weapon the day you were born. He told the people of Konoha about the Kyuubi in you and then forbid anyone to speak about it...that was all a set up to use you as a weapon. He used you as a warning to other villages so that if they thought about attacking Konoha while it was weak he would release the Kyuubi on them...he's a good man Naruto and I honestly think he didn't want to do that...but he has to look after the good of the village and all it's people and if he has to lie and sacrifice one person to save the lives of the rest of the village, he would...he did what a good leader would have done so don't hate him for it."

Naruto closed his eyes and after a moment said "I don't...I won't hate the people of Konoha because of the way they treat me or hate him for using me to save them...I'll just do my best to prove that I am me, not Kyuubi."

Sage smiled and said "Good. Now I'm going back inside. I'll call you when dinner is ready. Tomorrow we will return to our normal training routine since I don't have anything else planned but don't use anymore chakra today. I want to judge your physical training to make sure you are where I think you are without enhancing your body with chakra." as he stood up.

Naruto nods and continued to work.

After Sage entered the house in a tree some distance away 3 figures jumped away from the tree they were hiding in."

The 3 went to the Yamanaka flower shop since Ino was at the Nara household and went into the living area and sat down.

Inoichi said "So what do you think."

Shikaku said "He knew we were there."

Chouza asked "How can you be sure."

Shikaku reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and Shikaku said "This hit me in the face being carried in the wind." as he let the other 2 read

**Hello Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza. **

**I know your there and I know why your are there. Next time you want answer, ask. At least have the decency to let an old man warm his bones. No respect these days you young whipper snappers.**

**Sage**

**PS. Inoichi, just so you know, you really need to keep a closer eye on Ino because she's not as innocent as she appears. You said she was helping you with replanting, but tell me, how did Ino do it without getting dirt under her finger nails or messing up her nail polish on her nails. Even gloves would have scratched the paint and we would have smelled the nail polish if she had redone them. Have fun.**

All 3 sweatdropped and Inoichi frowned and said "Why do I feel like I'm being laughed at."

Shikaku frowned and said "Regaurdless we should inform the Sandaime about what we have discovered."

The other 2 nod and soon all 3 after getting permission enter the Hokage office.

The Sandaime said "So tell me, what can I help you 3 with today."

Shikaku said "We have some information we know you will be interested in but it is very sensitive info. May we speak privately."

The Sandaime nods and sent chakra to a seal under his desk and said "The room is secure."

Shikaku nods to Inoichi who said "Well I guess I can go first. Do you know a man who calls himself old man Sage."

The Sandaime said "Yes, I met him once...is something wrong."

Inoichi said "Well, he came into my store earlier today and he had Naruto Uzumaki with him."

Hiruzens eyes widen and said "Are you sure it was him."

Inoichi said "Yes and apparantly Sage is also from the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool country."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and said "I see...did you find out where he had taken Naruto all this time."

Inoichi said "Well that's the thing sir, he claims that he has been on his land he owns near cherry blossum park and with all the work that has been done there I would have to believe him with the levee around the pond, the barn, the house, the garden and the area that they are starting to clear for a greenhouse I can't see it being a lie...also sir, him and Naruto both seem to know about the Kyuubi sir and Sage commented how he has actually been surprised that a sensor couldn't detect Naruto unique chakra signature and nobody came looking for him there."

Hiruzen said "Is there anything else that you would like to report."

Shikaku said "Well, it seemed Sage had left an open invite for Inoichi to bring Chouza and me and we went to investigate a little before we came here to report and we heard Sage discussing the Uzumaki bloodline...he also told Naruto a very interesting story about the origins of the Uzumaki bloodline, the Byakugan, Sharingan, and every elemental bloodline including the Mokuton and if it's true it does make a lot of since."

Hiruzen said "Do you think he is a danger to Konoha or that he may turn Naruto against the village."

Shikaku said "Truthfully sir...I think it might actually be the opposite. We heard him discussing the way you handled announcing about the Kyuubi being sealed. He claimed that you used the announcement as a warning to other villages to make them back off in fear of us using Kyuubi on them if they tried to attack us while we were recovering from the Kyuubi attack and he could have stopped half way through it and turned Naruto against you and Konoha."

Chouza said "But he went on and explained that as Hokage you had to look out for the good of the village and it's people and that sometimes you have to sacrifice one person in order to save the many. He talked to Naruto and it seemed like he convinced him to take the higher road and to forgive them and you."

Hiruzen looked down and said "It seems Sage isn't afraid of revealing the ugly truths of the world to Naruto...'sigh'...I had hope that he could experience a normal childhood before he had to face those truths but..." as he closed his eyes.

A voice caught thier attention and said "He never had a normal child hood Sarutobi." as a puff of smoke appeared next to the clan heads and when it cleared there stood Sage.

Hiruzen frowned and said "How did you get in here and why are you here." as he glared at Sage.

Sage said "I'm just a kagebunshin who was henged into a note I sent to tell these 3 whipper snappers that I knew they were there and they didn't have to spy on us and they could have had the decency to let an old man warm his bones by a fire. They were carrying me around with them when they entered." as he glared at the Ino, Shika, Cho clan heads.

Hiruzen said "Why did you hide Naruto and are you really from the Uzumaki clan and why didn't you tell me your clan name when we first met."

Sage looked at Hiruzen and said "When I first came to Konoha I was sitting in a park resting my bones before I was going to move into the woods and find a place to start building my final home. I saw Naruto sitting alone, isolated by the people of Konoha. I went over and asked him why he looked so lonely and he told me that he was kicked out of the orphanage a month earlier and had been living on the streets and that nobody wanted to play with him. I decided my home could wait a few minutes to try and help the future be a little brighter for a child so I started to push him on the swing for a little while, that's it. Just that one simple act of kindness and since that day he has done everything I have asked him to do. He cooks, cleans, works, and does anything and everything I ask him with a smile on his face. I didn't even know we were distantly related at the time...I was just someone who actually showed him kindness...What would have happened if one of the spies in Konoha would have got to him, what if Iwa had offered him a home, or Kumo, what if they offered to treat him nice instead of trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress...all because I was willing to do one act of kindness to him and push him on a swing for 30 minutes."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What do you intend to do."

Sage said "Many people in this village respect you Hiruzen but after taking a look at the seal and actually looked into a few things I have found you are and a vast majority of Konoha are idiots."

Shocked looks appeared on the 3 clan heads faces and Sage said "Do you want to know why I say you are an idiot Hiruzen."

Hiruzen didn't say anything and Sage said "Hashirama Senju was married to Mito Uzumaki Senju of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool. The symbol on every hiate in this village is the symbol of union between the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan. 90 percent of every seal in Konoha including the cage bird seal, exploding tags, standard sealing scrolls, medical seals, and the seals that hold the Kyuubi were originally created by the Uzumaki clan. Mito Uzumaki was Konoha first seal master and Kushina Uzumaki was her successor who trained Jiraiya of the Sannin and Minato Namikaze in seals. Kushina Uzumaki, the red hot blooded habanero was the niece of Mito Senju and also the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and for anyone who remember her she had red hair and green eyes which means he got his blond hair and blue eyes from his father and since she was Konoha seal master there was no way Konoha would let her marry someone outside of the village or have a child with someone outside of the village so that means Naruto father was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. There are only 2 suspects that fall into that catagory. That means it was either Inoichi over there or..."

Chouza said "Are you saying he is the son of Minato Namikaze."

Sage said "Lets see, blond hair, blue eyes, he personally rescued kushina from Kumo nins who were sent here to kidnap her because of her bloodline, was someone Kushina was willing to teach the Uzumaki clan secret seals for demon sealing...what do you say Hiruzen, you would have had to have been the one to secretly marry them..."

Hiruzen frowned and said "How do you know so much about the village history."

Sage snorts and said "Hello, I'm older then you. The reason I wasn't in Whirlpool when it was destroyed was because I never agreed with my clans idea of giving Konoha all the sealing knowledge they did. That was why I came to Konoha and kicked Hashirama, Madara, and Tobimaru's ass since I did not believe they were worthy of it but it's in the past and nothing can change that...but I do have one question that makes me question you Hiruzen the most. You and me both know that Mito Senju sealed the Kyuubi away when Madara Uchiha summoned it to help him fight Hashirama. You also know that Kushina was the guardian of the seal and on October 10 the seal was located in the temple 5 miles south of Konoha since your wife was one of the people there to help deliver Naruto, tell me this, how did the Kyuubi get all the way to Konoha from the temple it was at without doing any damage to the trees or land between here and there."

Homaru said "How do you know where the Kyuubi was sealed at that day. How do you know about my wife." in a demanding tone

Sage said "I entered Naruto mind and met Minato and Kushina. They told me about what happened the day Naruto was born."

Every eye in the room went wide and Hiruzen said "What do you mean you met Minato and Kushina."

Sage said "You do know that you can seal more then one thing into a seal right. You were there when Minato performed the justu, you saw what happened at the end, how Kushina used the Uzumaki bloodline to hold the Kyuubi down even after she was weakened from child birth, how both died at the exact same moment the sealing jutsu was used...all the people in this village owe thier lives to 3 people...and yet because you were scared that since Konoha was weakened after the Kyuubi attack and other villages might attack you would only tell part of the truth and then act like it was a big secret so other villages who would send spies to look at Konoha to see how weakened the village was would realise you were telling them that if they tried anything you would take Naruto to thier village and have someone break the seal releasing the Kyuubi on them."

Hiruzen said "I admit what I did has caused Naruto pain and suffering but as you told Naruto from what I heard I did what needed to be done."

Sage said "Even thought you knowed the secret truth, that only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi and that Naruto will be the last Uzumaki and when he dies, hopefully after you already died there would be no way to seal the Kyuubi again since when Naruto dies, the Kyuubi will be released into the world...isn't that why Mito Uzumaki Senju, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are all 3 Jinchuuriki's of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

The 3 clan heads looked at Hiruzen in shock and Inoichi said "Is that true Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen frowned and nods before he glared at Sage and said "What purpose do you hope to achieve by revealing all this."

Sage said "Kyuubi was summoned to Konoha by a man who had released it from Kushina. He is still out there in the world. I don't know for sure who he is but I know that he wears a black cloak with red clouds on it. He's at least an S-rank ninja and has a jutsu that allows him to transport something as big as the Kyuubi all the way from the temple 5 miles away to Konoha in an instant. Konoha doesn't care about Naruto. He was on the streets a month before I arrive and then he's been living with me all this time and it wasn't until his birthday that you actually discovered he was gone. The only person who is protecting Konoha from an even worse bijuu attack who also happens to be a clan heir with a powerful bloodline that other villages have been willing to steal in the past as well as the son of the Yondaime Hokage and 3rd cousin to Tsunade Senju...your just asking for someone to destroy Konoha."

Everyone began to think over the words of Sage who pulled out a scroll and said "Which is why I have notified the fire lord about the current situation and he has declared me Naruto guardian. Here is his official decree. You may not like me, but you can't disreguard the fire lords law, any attempt to harm Naruto or stunt his growth shall be consider an act of treason against the land of fire, any business that refuses service at equal price to everyone else to Naruto will have thier entire business siezed as well as all financial accounts. Naruto father will not be revealed until he makes Chuunin in order to not incite his father enemies but the Uzumaki clan will be revived to ensure the Uzumaki clan bloodline does not fall like the Senju line has and to ensure there will be someone who can have the Kyuubi sealed in them should Naruto die. The council and the Hokage can not order or select any bride for him but can ask him if he would consider a political marriage after he graduates. Until then you will have to approach me. I am to act as Uzumaki clan head until Naruto makes Chunnin and will have a seat on the council. The council and the Hokage will not have any choice on Naruto becoming Chunnin or not. He will be premoted by the fire lord decree when he proves he has earned it. Any attempt to steal the Uzumaki bloodline or children of the Uzumaki clan is considered an act of treason."

Sage took a moment to catch his breath and said "The Konoha council and Hokage will pay restitutions to the Uzumaki clan for interfering with clan business, endangering a clan protected heir, endangering the land of fire, and acts of possible treason for failing to notify the fire lord of the situation. Konoha will begin an investigation that is now 6 years later then it should have been started to track down all information on this person with a black cloak and red mask. Danzo, Koharu, Homaru have been found engaging in questionable acts and have been secretly going behind the Hokage's back while hiding the information on the current situation while Danzo has tried to cause trouble for Naruto because he wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon which is why he had the orphanage kick Naruto out. All 3 of them will have your charka sealed away, Danzo must turn over all designs of the seals that ROOT members have including the loyalty seal on thier tongues."

Everyone in the room was shocked hearing what the Fire Lord had decreed and Sage continued "All 3 of them will be replaced on the council, all clan heads are to investigate thier clans for dealings with ROOT by checking financial records as well as checking for members who have a seal on thier tongue. Hiruzen, you will have an audit of all 3 of thier financial situations as well as the village treasury and council spending. The fire lord knows about Danzo business dealing with Hanzo the Salamander and only his years of service to Konoha and the land of fire prevents him from having him executed for treason for the planned assasination of the Yondaime Hokage."

Hiruzen who had lowered his head asked "Why did you do this Sage."

Sage turned to him and said "Why is it that you, the leader of Konoha sit behind your desk doing paperwork an reading Jiraiya book when your village is falling down around you and the council strips power from you for thier own position when you could use Kagebunshin to do the paperwork for you. I may not have like Hashirama and Tobimaru but both of them would have done a better job then you and would not have let things become as bad as they are in this village where a child as important as Naruto disappears and is not notice for months. What else are you not aware of."

Hiruzen looked up in shock and he said "Have things really become that bad."

Sage said "Look at your own council who disreguard your own decree in front of you and tell me if you question my statement. They are you advisors, not your boss. This village is a dictatorship, not a democracy. Stand up and show these young wipper snappers why the God of Shinobi is still Hokage. The Hokage is the trunk of the tree that supports the branches to make sure the next generation is stronger then the last."

Determination formed in Hiruzen eyes that had not been seen in many years and Hiruzen said "Your right. It is time I set things right...You have my blessing to take care of Naruto...and tell him I'm sorry."

Sage said "You can tell him yourself. You can come see him anytime you want...but I am glad to see that you have gained some of the will of fire Hashirama was speaking about...anyways, I think Naruto should be ready for the accademy at the same time as most of the clan heirs."

Hiruzen said "Only ready for the accademy."

Sage said "Well, since he's a Jinchuuriki chakra control is a huge problem so I have already taught him to draw out his chakra, leaf balancing on his head and now he's working leaf balancing with small pebbles and we are working on forms of tree climbing before he enters the accademy and he already learned the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Hiruzen said "That's a Jounin level jutsu."

Sage said "I know and I figure by the time he graduates he will be able to make hundreds if not thousands of them thanks to him stealing Kyuubi chakra and making it his own. He's already got mid Gennin level chakra reserves."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Very well...will you be coming to the council meetings."

Sage said "Probably in the spring after you get the mess with the council cleaned up. Naruto's training is more important to me right now then dealing with the village since I don't know how much time I have left. It's up to me to make sure our clan's knowledge is passed down or be lost forever."

Hiruzen said "Alright, if there is nothing else then, I wish to have a few words with these 3 about how to best break the news to the council."

Sage said "Sure." as he went up in smoke and Hiruzen said "Kagebunshin no jutsu...so, what should we do to fix this mess." as he picked up the scroll Sage left behind from the fire lord.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 3 hours later when Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, and Hiruzen walked into the council chambers being the last ones to enter and each took thier seats and Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, said "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I am sure many of you are wondering about what this meeting is about. I've called you all here concerning a decision that I had made with the help of the elder advisors Koharu, Homaru, and Danzo. A decision that at the time was thought to have been the best idea but now the Fire Lord has stepped in and decided to reverse the decision that was made."

Homaru asked "What are you talking about Hiruzen. What decision are you talking about. We have helped you with many over the years."

Hiruzen said "Yes you have which makes what the Fire Lord decreed even harder for me. The Fire Lord after learning about our decision over the matter of this meeting decided that You Homaru, Koharu, and Danzo are not trust worthy enough for the position you currently have since he has found out that you 3 have been doing in his opinion questionable actions. Those actions I will be discussing with you 3 private for security reasons after this meeting but by order of the Fire Lord, you 3 will be replaced as the elders. I'm sorry."

Danzo who had the most to loose frowned and asked "Let me ask you something Hiruzen...In your honest opinion on everything you hold dear...Is the Fire Lords decision the best one for Konoha."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and after several moments silence said "Yes. The benifits and strength Konoha will gain by the Fire Lord decision will not only outweigh the cost those in this room will pay but in the long run the cost outside of this room as well...once the entire truth comes out then Konoha will gain."

Fujaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan and Captain of the Uchiha police force asked "What is the Fire Lords decree."

Hiruzen said "The decree relates to several secrets that Konoha has...Tell me Uchiha...how much do you know relating to the founding of Konoha."

At this everyone blinked and Fujaku who had narrowed his eyes said "There is a lot of history related the the founding of Konoha. I admit I don't know everything but I consider myself more of an expert then most...why."

Hiruzen said "A little less then a year ago, Konoha gained a new citizen...one even older then me...He is outside the doors now. By order of the Fire Lord he is also now a member of this council considering his clan was more directly related to the founding of Konoha then the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan."

This caught everyone by suprise. Koharu asked "What do you mean Hiruzen."

Hiruzen reached into his robes and pulled out a Konoha hiate and turned it to face the rest of the council and said "Tell me, what do you all see when you look at this."

A civilian said "It is a Konoha hiate."

Hiruzen said "True...that is what it represents now...but that was not what this symbol was originally meant to represent...I am sure most of you are aware of the story about Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha fighting each other for the position of leader of Konoha...I am sure you all know that Madara Uchiha used the Kyuubi in this battle and Hashirama was able to supress it."

Fujaku face went neutral and he said "What does this have to do with anything."

Hiruzen said "The Kyuubi was not summoned by Madara, it was not brought there...in fact the Kyuubi being there was because the Kyuubi was fleeing from it's original home in the land of lightning where 2 men he had ate whole were able to survive long enough to escape it's body by eating the Kyuubi from the inside out...These were the silver and gold brothers...The Kyuubi was fleeing because they tried to kill it by damaging his primary organs from the inside...when the Kyuubi showed up Madara did place it under his control with his Sharingan which weakened him considerably and used it against Hashirama...but Hashirama was able to supress Kyuubi chakra and still able to continue to fight...That was how he defeated Madara...but Hashirama was only able to supress it...That was why he created what we know as the forest of death because the trees there was designed to keep the Kyuubi chakra supressed to the point Kyuubi went to sleep...but that was only a temperary solution...both Madara and Hashirama knew the Kyuubi would be a problem so Hashirama contacted a distant cousin to the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuuga clan."

At this everyone's eyes widen and Hiashi said "There is no such relationship."

Hiruzen said "No...it's just not spoken about...after all the cousins I speak about were known as the greatest seal masters in the world...they created the exploding tags we use today...they created the seals we use to store things...they were the ones who created the security blood seals we use, the medical seals we use at the hospital, the chakra supression seals we use on our prisons, the cage bird seal that your own clan still uses...and about 90 percent of every seal in Konoha...your distant cousins were in fact the ones who taught my student Jiraiya about seals as well as Minato Namikaze and help him create the Hiraishin jutsu that helped us win the last great Shinobi war...but your cousin was also the clan that solved the problem with Kyuubi and the other Bijuu...they were the clan that created the seals that we use to seal away the Bijuu...the clan that created the Jinchuuriki's."

At this nearly everyone got shocked looks and Hiruzen held up the hiate in his hand and said "The leaf on the outside represent the leader of Konoha, Hashirama Senju...and the spiral of Whirlpool representing the distant cousin to the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuuga clan who agreed to protect Konoha on the inside."

Hiruzen sat the hiate down and said "The same spiral symbol most of our Chunnin and Jounin wear on thier flack jackets to show tribute to the clan whose tributes to Konoha has saved most of thier lives directly or indirectly by the time they get to that level."

Danzo said "You don't mean to tell me there is an actual member of that clan left alive. I thought most of them were destroyed when Whirlpool was destroyed in the 2nd shinobi war.

Hiruzen said "Yes. The gentleman who is about to enter this room is a member of THAT clan Danzo. You may come in now."

Everyone looked toward the door and waited and waited and Homaru said "Where is this man." as others began to murmor.

Hiruzen frowned and motioned to Inoichi who got up and opened the door and looked out and said "He's not here." as he turned around."

Hiruzen said "Where did he go."

A snore was heard moments later causing everyone to turn and blink and began to look around and a deep snore was heard above everyone who went wide eyed as they saw a figure in a hammack made out of vines hanging from the ceiling.

A woman screamed "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS."

The man in the hammack said in a sleepy voice "Shut up banshee. I'm old, not deaf." before he fell back to sleep.

Almost everyone sweatdropped at this and Danzo said "And THIS person is suppose to be better then the 3 of us...He's even lazier then the Nara Clan."

The next moment every person in the room lost thier breath as the room was blanketed by a level of KI so high that not even the Sandaime could withstand it.

Sage put his foot on the roof above him and began to walk with his cane down the walls while still releasing his KI and by now everyone was about to pass out and Sage said as he put his feet on the ground "Don't insult or doubt someone when you can't even breath in thier presence Danzo." as the KI stopped and Sage thought "_How do you like the KI of the JUUBI BITCHES."_

Once the KI stopped everyone but Sage took huge gulps of breath and Sage said "That was only a fraction of my power. As a few of you who have met me already know I have defeated Hashirama Senju, Tobimaru Senju, and Madara Uchiha all 3 at the same time...You ask how dare I insult you by sleeping when you have a meeting going on. I ask how stupid you must be not to know the only reason you are alive is because of my clan. You don't even know the true depths of the debt you owe my clan. If anything I should make you pay back the debt that is owed a hundred fold and I can do it in the blink of an eye...after all I can create a seal with my chakra in the blink of an eye that will seal off everyone in this entire village ability to use chakra as well as all bloodlines forever destroying the hidden village of the leaf since you can't be a hidden village without ninja."

Everyone paled including Hiruzen who said "Sage, I thought you cared about peace. Why would you threaten our village as such."

Sage said "Because I was right. Konoha was to blame for the destruction of my home and clan. I argued against my clan all those years ago before leaving it because I knew helping Konoha would cause my clan to be destroyed...Mito Uzumaki Senju, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage and grandmother to Tsunade Senju, came from my clan, the Uzumaki clan, to seal the Kyuubi in herself turning herself into the first Jinchuuriki in order to protect Konoha. Hashirama and Madara after the Kyuubi was sealed had the other Bijuu hunted down and captured with Mito help putting them in special urns created with the wood of the Mokuton bloodline to supress the Bijuu, Madara eyes to make them stop long enough to be sealed and Mito placing special seals on the urns to make sure the Bijuu couldn't escape...Hashirama decided that he would give the Bijuu away to other villages so they wouldn't feel Konoha was trying to use them as weapons. This was the final straw between Hashirama and Madara since Madara wanted them to be used as weapons for Konoha. Hashirama believed that without a way to seal the Bijuu away in a human then the other villages couldn't use the Bijuu against Konoha...that choice is what caused the destruction of Whirlpool."

Sage turned and looked at the other members of the council members in the room and said "The Kyuubi couldn't be sealed away like the other Bijuu had been without causing the death of Mito. The plan was after Mito died the Kyuubi would be sealed away forever so none of the Bijuu could ever be used as weapons but Hashirama only had one child before Madara killed him and he did not gain the Mokuton abilities. As such the only option was for the Kyuubi to be resealed in another Uzumaki before Mito passed away and since the Kyuubi was so powerful only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyuubi. A prodigy of the Uzumaki clan named Kushina Uzumaki was sent to Konoha and became the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi but the information about the Kyuubi being sealed away again was revealed by a ninja of Konoha. This missing nin told other villages that the Uzumaki clan had the secret sealing knowledge of how to seal the Bijuu and Iwa, Kumo, Mist, and Suna all allied together and attacked Whirlpool destroying it and stealing most of the Uzumaki sealing knowledge in order to create thier own Jinchuuriki as well as seals on how to store things, heal, and countless other seals...That is what sparked the 2nd great Shinobi war."

Danzo said "Who was this Konoha nin you speak about."

Sage said "You already know the answer to that Danzo...That is why after the Kyuubi attack a few years ago you, Koharu, and Homaru here have been pressuring the Sandaime to restrict the movements of the Uchiha clan in the village to where they can be watched more easily since you 4 know that the man who gave that information away was a man who called himself Tobi Uchiha." which caused Fujaku to glare at the elders.

Fujaku said "But there has never been a Tobi Uchiha."

Sage said "Your right...Tobi was just the name the man took to hide his real identity."

This caught everyone's attention and Hiruzen said "How do you know all this and why haven't you told me."

Sage said "First off, I don't like you because of the way you dishonor my clan by not only removing all traces of my clan involvement in Konoha when you lied to the people about Kyuubi sealing into my clan member Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki so other villages would think you would release the Kyuubi on them if they attacked Konoha when it was weakened when you knew the truth. The gennie is out of the bottle. None of the 9 Bijuu can be sealed away like they had originally been when Madara, Mito, and Hashirama worked together to make sure they couldn't be used as weapons. All 9 Bijuu are currently sealed away into different people right now. Each is related to the leader of thier village in some way. Kushina was Mito niece so that means Naruto is related to Hashirama and Tobimaru Senju through marriage and is 3rd cousin to Tsunade Senju...as for how I know all this...hello, I'm older then you. I've been around the world and know where to find out things...besides...I've met Tobi a few times over the years. He's still doesn't like me."

Fujaku asked "But who is this Tobi and why doesn't he like you."

Sage said "If you had an eye bloodline would you like the man who ripped one of yours out." as he channeled chakra into his eyes and one of his eyes turned into a Sharingan while his other eye turned into a Rinnegan.

Everyone was shocked seeing this and Fujaku started to say something when a glare from Sage stopped him and Sage said "You do not want to make an enemy out of me Uchiha. I've exposed a secret about the elders here that has been causing your clan undeserved pain. I've been around and I know of things no one is suppose to know. I know about forbidden secrets of the Uchiha clan that even you as clan head may not know about such as the Magnekyou Sharingan. You can either act like you got a stick shoved up your ass or take the chance I have given you and prove that your clan is as honorable as you claim...A person is smart, people are stupid. People have assumed the worst about my young cousin because the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in him. The elders assumed because some one claimed to be an Uchiha that they never heard of then the entire Uchiha clan were traitors. With the elders being forcefully removed they are going to be looked upon with contempt or suspicion the rest of thier lives. A lie can destroy a person reputation just as much as the truth."

Sage took out a handkerchief and wiped his head and said "Your probably wondering how the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuuga clan are related. I know the truth as well as why all 4 of our clans have an effect on Bijuu...It's ironic that all 4 of our clans would be united in a single village. Some could say it's fate, others destiny, and some will say it is divine manipulation...I don't believe in any of those...Look at the people in this room...Unless we placed seals on everyone here to keep them from speaking then someone here will let slip the information you have heard here...Without the entire truth being revealed your clan is going to be effected as will the Hyuuga clan and Senju clan. The choice is what you are willing to pay for the future and what you are willing to do to protect it."

Hiashi said "Why are you only speaking to Fujaku. If what your saying is true then my clan is just as much involved here."

Sage glanced at him and said "I don't like wasting what breaths I have left on puppet's."

At this everyone was shocked and Hiashi stood up to his feet in anger and said "WHAT DID YOU SAY."

Sage said "I called you a puppet. You are nothing more then a figure head under the thumb of your clan council. How else can you explain the murder of your wife and the truths around the attempted kidnapping of your daughter."

Hiashi froze as he heard this while everyone was looking at each other and Hiashi asked in a quiter tone "What do you mean. My wife died of natural causes."

Sage snorts and said "Your wife had blood thinners slipped into her food for the last month of her pregnancy so that when she went into labor she would bleed to death and it would look like a natural death."

Hiashi said "That's not possible. The..."

Sage said "You wife was 3 months pregnant when your daughter was kidnapped. The Hyuuga elders had approached a 3rd party to contact the Kumo ninja and give him information about a secret underground tunnel that would let someone inside the Hyuuga compound without being detected. The Kumo nin was suppose to wait in your daughters room in the shadows so when you came to check on her like you did every night that he could sneak up on you and kill you since your clan has rules about not using your bloodline inside the Hyuuga compound after dark. They knew that your wife would be able to convince you not to seal your 2nd daughter because of the guilt you have being born right before your twin brother was. They knew that you would break tradition and destroy the cage bird seal looksing them the only power they actually have. You didn't follow your usual routine that night for some reason and the Kumo nin decided since he couldn't complete his original mission to kidnap Hinata instead. The death of your brother and the death of your wife turned you into a puppet leader where you see Hinata as a weak failure because you blame her for being to weak to fight a Kumo nin when she had been drugged already by someone in the house so she wouldn't wake up. The fact she looks like your late wife also hurts making you that much easier to control puppet."

Eyes were glancing at each other all around the room while Hiashi hand was clenching while Fujaku had an amused look on his face.

Sage said "I would loose that smirk if I was you Uchiha. After all your own clan council has been doing underhanded business dealings with the same 3rd party behind your back in order for them to get more power and not have to listen to you...In fact nearly everyone in this room is either had under the table business dealings with this 3rd party or has members of thier clans who are."

Each of the members of the council frowned and Hiruzen said "Who is this 3rd party."

Sage said "Sorry, that info is an insurance policy. The Fire Lords decree will help my clan regain what was stolen from us but the people in this room are going to have to make sure that it is followed above and beyond the letter of the law unless they want thier dirty little secrets to be revealed. All that can come from the info I have on the people here is pain and suffering. They cause my cousin pain and suffering, I cause them pain and suffering. They make my cousin life better, I keep silent so they can keep thier lives better...Also if any of you reveal what you have heard here today outside of official decree's then the one who has loose lips will be the subject of my loose lips...I'm sure some of you will be contacting the 3rd party I speak about wanting to find out how I found out about all your connections who will be watching all of you when he or she finds out and will cause you more trouble then what I could." as he winked at Danzo which went unnoticed by everyone but Danzo.

Danzo thought "_You keep them silent and I'll keep silent...you impress me Uzumaki."_

Fujaku asked "How are we related."

Sage said "The Six Realm Sage had 2 sons. The eldest son recieved the power of the sage's eyes and was the father of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. The Senju and Uzumaki clan are the decendants of the youngest son who gained the power of the sage's body. The reason I have the Rinnegan is because when I replaced my stolen eye with Tobi's it unlocked the Rinnegan...my cousin will most likely awaken the Rinnegan since I've transfered a little of my chakra I drew from my eyes into him. If he has a child with an Uchiha or Hyuuga female then odds are the child will have the Rinnegan. In theory at least. It may take a transplant in which case I will most likely be the last user of the Rinnegan since Naruto won't ever need a transplant with the Kyuubi in him...of coarse there is also the possibility one of Naruto children might recieve the Sharingan or Byakugan because of Kyuubi chakra mixing with his...he might also recieve the Mokuton bloodline...or something else, who knows. I guess it will all depend on the women he will eventually have children with since the Fire Lord wants the Uzumaki clan to be restored so that way one of Naruto decendants will be the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi...of coarse, having a daughter marry Naruto who now has the favor of the Fire Lord might cause the girls family to also gain favor in the Fire Lords eyes. Who can say."

The thought of everyone in the room was "_Scheming old bastard."_

Sage shrugged and said "Not my problem. The Hokage and council can't force Naruto into an arrange marriage and I am Naruto's legal guardian so if anyone wants to discuss arrange marriages or deals they would have to contact me to decide until he graduates from the accademy at which point he will decide...those who were kind and left a good impression on him might be able to trick him into falling in love with them but those who don't or those who had family that weren't won't stand a chance...it's a good thing he doesn't remember much before he came to live with me so Konoha pretty much got a clean slate...of coarse the people of Konoha see's him as Kyuubi and have told thier children to stay away from him or be mean to him...it reminds me of the old saying, open mouth and insert foot...oh well, I introduce myself. I'm old and tired so I'm going home for dinner. I won't actually be coming to a meeting unless it is an emergency Hiruzen until Naruto start's the accademy. If you need me the Uzumaki clan compound is in the woods near Cherry Blossum Park. I don't mind company but if you are coming for business then get straight to the point and have all your pros and cons ready before hand. I don't want to waste an hour arguing when I can be relaxing. Come by for some tea or a smoke sometimes Hiruzen. Goodbye." as he turned and started to walk out the door.

A civilian said "But the meetings not over. You can't leave yet."

Sage said "I'm an old man who should have left this world years ago. The only close family I have left is Naruto. My life is at an end, his is just beginning. I'll do what I must to make sure his life is better then mine was which is the responsibility of every generation. The older generation is responsible for taking care of, protecting, and making the life of the next generation better. The younger generation is responsible for upkeeping the virtues and honor of the last generation and surpassing those before them." as he walked out of the room

Shikaku slumped in his chair and said "Troublesome."


End file.
